


Work Your Magic

by PixieDust291



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fantasy, Kitsune, M/M, Magic, Male Homosexuality, Sexual Content, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust291/pseuds/PixieDust291
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a wizard who's being forced into an arranged marriage despite his protests. Though, it seems he is saved by a magical Scottish fold named Iggy. With Iggy as his familiar Arthur finds himself not only falling in love with a human but also surrounded by a sea of lies and deception. When nothing else makes sense, what can one believe to be the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Lunaria/media/work_your_magic__by_albilibertea-d63bnk3_zps9d68928f.jpg.html)   
> 
> 
> Artwork By AlbiLibertea

“Witches burned at the stake!” Arthur Kirkland looked out over the mildly amused faces of the students in the crowded lecture hall. He raised a brow. He stepped forward and stood beside the pull down screen. He noticed, with cynical amusement, that the first two rows of desks were taken up by nothing but rather attractive female students. Despite his usually reclusive and solitary nature it seemed he was always voted one of the most attractive teachers at the University. His rating on ratemyprofessor dot com always had several chili peppers next to it. Arthur never knew weather to be annoyed or strangely flattered. Regardless, it was his duty as a teacher to teach them; not to ask questions as to justify their reason for taking his course. 

“No one is certain how many people, the majority of them being women, were brutally murdered and tortured during the three or so centuries of the witch trials we’ll be covering in this course.” He scanned over the sea of faces once more. Now they looked interested. What was it about death and blood that the youth found so attractive? “Fear of witchcraft has been seen all over the world. In many parts superstition is still very much alive. Sadly, no matter where in the world it happened, it was common that every witch was killed in the name of God.”

He ran a hand through his short blonde hair. He tapped a key on his laptop and the PowerPoint flipped to the next slide. “While churches in the past have tried to cover up the actual number of deaths for centuries, until they too even forgot, moderate estimates say that more then one hundred thousand individuals were killed between the times of the fourteen hundreds to seventeen hundreds. However, modern day Wiccan and covenants proclaim that the number is far greater.”

“Why would anybody claim to be a witch?” Arthur paused and turned toward the mass of seated students. His gaze was level and flat. “Why would anyone believe someone who claimed they were a witch?” The student continued.

The kids shifted in their seats. He tried not to get overly upset. If he got upset then his magic would start to radiate outward and possibly fry his computer, again. Apparently, the speaker had not read the footnote that had been at the bottom of the registration and description for this class. “Will the person who spoke please rise?” It was not so much a question as a polite demand. A rather tall and particularly friendly looking young man stood up. His hair was a light chestnut brown and was combed back and off to the side, giving him a disheveled but particularly charming look. Over one shoulder was draped and elaborate but beautiful scarf. He was obviously uncomfortable with everyone looking at him and he unconsciously adjusted his glasses. “Your name young man?”

“Kasem Chao.”

“Yes, Mr. Chao. I want you and the entire class to know that I welcome all sincere inquiry related to the subject of witchcraft, the witch trials, and any and all related fields. However, I must stress the word sincere. I do not teach this class as a joke or to give any of you an ‘easy A’. As some of you probably know from talking to other students this is not a ‘bird course’. On that note, however, it has been my experience,” Arthur said with a smile “that those students who usually show up to class and do their homework are the ones that receive the above average grades. Back on subject though, I expect every one of you to take the deaths of thousands, possibly even millions, of people quite seriously. Especially since it influenced the entire future and culture of the Western world.” He took a steady breath “Now, Mr. Chao would you like to rephrase your question?”

“Yes, sir. I meant why is it that modern day people still believe in witches? Is their any reason to think that those people are not just seeking another form of divine power or are purely just craving attention?”

Arthur smiled and a few girls in the front row sighed. Good grief. “Now that is a very interesting question.” He looked upward toward the clock on the back wall. “Unfortunately it will have to be addressed on Wednesday.” 

As the class filed out, Arthur turned his back and packed his briefcase. He realized he had been a little more distant and moody with his students today, but the impending dinner with his mother was like a black stormy rain cloud over his head. The damn thing was even shooting licking bolts into his skull. His mother only called him when she wanted to pressure, or downright force him, to do something. Honestly she had been the reason he had moved to America in the first place. He snapped the clasps on his briefcase. Hadn’t his mother said something about having company and something about a present? 

“Um, excuse me sir.” Arthur turned to see the boy Kasem behind him. Though ‘boy’ was a relative term because the man only looked twenty two at most. Arthur raised a brow. He had meant to use Kasem’s question as sort of a warning to the rest of the class. It had not been his intent to frighten or insult the man. “I just wanted to say that I meant no disrespect, sir.”

Arthur waved a hand. There was no use punishing the kid for his foul mood “None taken.”

“I’m really looking forward to this class.” Kasem smiled politely. It was then Arthur noticed the pattern and distinctive colors on his scarf. 

“You are one of the international students…from Thailand.”

Kasem’s smile brightened. “Yes I am.”

It was just a trickle, but Arthur felt it. He looked directly into the boy’s intriguing brown eyes and felt his energy. Yes, he was the type. A human who was susceptible to the more magical forces that existed in the world. The man at one time or another had probably seen or felt something he could hot explain. Arthur smiled, and allowed it to reach his emerald green eyes. “I hope the class is very worthwhile for you, Mr. Chao.”

“Thank you very much professor.” Kasem then waved and turned to hurry and catch up with his friends.

Arthur had to give the kid credit for at least apologizing, even if it wasn’t needed. Arthur knew his presence could be formidable to some, especially when they were psychic sensitive. He sighed deeply, grabbed his briefcase, and turned to leave. Now that his last class was done it was- he smiled when he saw Kiku waiting in the doorway. His oldest friend, and one of the few who his mother had not managed to scare off, who knew about his magical prowess. Then again, his powers did not exactly have to be kept a secret from Kiku because he wasn’t human. The rather quiet Japanese man was actually a kitsune, a demon fox.

“What are you doing here?” Arthur asked conversationally.

“You told me last week that you are meeting your mother today. I thought you might like to get a drink first.” There was a local tea, beer, and coffee shop just down the block called The Brew Station. Arthur had at first thought it was a pub until he had heard a group of students talk about getting double espresso shots. Arthur smirked, knowing full well that Kiku knew The Brew Station was one of his secret weaknesses, that and the Dutch Bros down the way. It was the only place in the entire U.S., Arthur swore, where one could find warm pumpkin, rose, or mint and chamomile tea. 

Arthur nodded “That actually sounds smashing.”

Kiku’s mouth turned up in the slightest smile as he stepped out of the doorway and followed Arthur out of the building. They walked in silence all the way to the shop. That was one thing about Kiku that Arthur desperately appreciated. The man on so many different occasions acted like a support rock. He was there when Arthur needed company, but knew enough to not say anything unless Arthur opened up for the topic that was bothering him it to be discussed. They ordered their drinks and after receiving them went to the outside porch area. Arthur set his cup down and leaned against the post, staring out at the busy streets and constant rush of students walking on the sidewalks. 

“How did your Ancient Asian Culture class go?” Arthur asked, trying to make pleasant conversation. He glanced at his watch, which read four thirty. Good, he had time until dinner. 

“It went well I think. My roster is completely full.”

Arthur shrugged “Well you know, after the midterm about a third of them will drop.” He didn’t mean to be so pessimistic, but it was true. Kiku didn’t say anything. He just continued to drink his green tea with his usually placid expression. Arthur debated weather to tell Kiku or not what he was feeling. It was really nothing knew. Kiku had heard it many times before. Arthur sighed again as he took another sip of his tea, loving the mild flavor and the pungent but not overpowering aroma. “Kiku please tell me something to get my mind off of things.”

Kiku seemed to think for a moment “I ran into Vash earlier today, he seemed a bit more brash then usual.”

“Did he now?” Arthur shrugged “Vash is kind of like me. He prefers to be left alone.”

“Perhaps. It is just that he seemed rather unhappy.” Kiku shook his head “Other then that I have heard rumors. The zoology and biology students seem to be rather excited about the new mammalogy teacher.”

Arthur stopped in mid sip and swallowed, turning to look at Kiku “Mammalogy teacher? I don’t remember anything ever being said about a new teacher.”

“Well he is not going into our History department so that would make sense.”

Arthur shrugged “What do you know about him?”

“Not much. Just that the students really like him and he is very young.”

Arthur nodded “Well that’s good to hear I guess.”

“I heard that young man apologizing to you. Did something happen?”

Arthur shook his head “No, just the usual skepticness about the subject is all.” He looked down the street. He really didn’t wanna talk about his mother or her plans, he decided. “Would you like to go grab a bite at that place you like? Shogun Bowl right?” He asked, because he knew it would make Kiku happy. The Japanese man smiled slightly.

“Thank you very much. I would love to.”

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

“Arthur, my darling, won’t you sit down.” Elizabeth Kirkland gestured to the seat next to her at the small bistro table. “Now I know I do not need to remind you of the fact that, as the most powerful male witch in nearly three generations and one of the few who have ever met and exceeded the capabilities of the females,” she stirred her tea with a tiny delicate spoon “you have certain responsibilities.”

Arthur remained standing “You are refereeing to my obligation to knock someone up.” His expression was nearly emotionless. He usually preferred to refrain from more vulgar American terms but he did so love the way they flustered his mother just so. He watched his mother lean back in the pure white dining chair. The white leather upholstery was so shinny and pristine that only a witch, who could clean anything with the flick of her finger, would dare sit in it while drinking rosehips tea. 

“You know I do not enjoy your sarcasm, Arthur.”

“And you are well aware that I don’t enjoy being told I must sacrifice whatever chance of happiness I have left for the benefit of some powerful imaginary future generations.”

She cast him a dull look “You are for all intents and purposes a king among our kind. I thought you of all people would know with great power comes great responsibility.”

“Must you quote Voltaire?” Arthur asked as she waved a dismissive hand. “Besides you know that is utter nonsense. The unruly mass of supernaturals we affectionately call witch and wizardry, no more recognize me as their leader then that teacup you are holding can fly on its own.” Arthur shrugged “They like me and respect me. Nothing more.”

“But my dear they will come to see you as that. Especially when you accumulate more power with age and aid our kind against the ever increasing threat of the human hordes.”

Arthur’s gaze narrowed. That was a new attack, and very suspicious “What threat?”

His mother frowned “Even you must see the rise of religious fanaticism all over the world. It could easily prove to repeat the witch trials and darker parts of history all over again.”

Arthur rolled his eyes “I see no such thing, but even if it did come to that, the humans would just murder one another as they have done in countless earlier centuries. They hardly even caught a real witch.”

She frowned “Well, I suppose you would know, though you insist on that idiotic teaching profession.” She scoffed “I will never understand you sometimes.”

He fought against the urge to grind his teeth “We have covered this several times before, mother.”

She rose from her seat “Shall we take our coffee to the living room? I wish to give you a present.” He reluctantly followed her. A present? His mother was not one for gifts. What was she up to? He followed her from the cozy bistro table, through the grand arch into the ‘family’ living room, which was far larger than a small patio. Witches were a relatively rich race, and the Kirkland’s, who were among one of the three oldest and most powerful lineages of witches, were anything but an exception. His mother favored grand statements; however, they were not really his taste. Though he’d always kind of liked the family room. It was almost comfortable with its deep floral-patterned fabric love seats. Love. Ironic. There had never been a plethora of that in this house. It had always seemed to Arthur that everyone around him was more concerned with power. 

His mother gestured with a lace gloved hand to indicate the entire space. “On Saturday, we’ll have an early gathering of the select few here and then welcome the community in the formal living room at seven for cocktails and a quick supper. And perhaps the announcement of your betrothal?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. From the time he had reached puberty his mother had paraded a plethora of eligible, and powerful, women before him. The problem was, as much as he hated it, he knew she had him by the shirt collar. Something was killing his race. Every passing generation of witches seemed to grow weaker and weaker. If they didn’t do anything then they would very soon be as powerless as humans. Was that so horrible? To be human. Arthur never considered it so. He was the most powerful male witch alive and yet he hardly ever used his power or appreciated it. He had wished multiple times in his life that the ‘honor’ had gone to someone else. Regardless, apparently he was the only one who could save his race.

“You will make me proud Arthur dear?”

Arthur knew what the meant. “I am a gentleman. Whatever possible bride you have invited to the party I will be polite and charming to.” Whatever poor girl his mother had found this time did not deserve his anger or resentment. He sat down on one of the love seats while she sat opposite him. 

“Excellent.” His mother smiled “You do realize the importance of your union to a powerful witch don’t you? Your offspring will engender a new level of power in the future generation and undo the impact of the witch and human unions.” She sighed “Those pour men and women. Never forget that humans are treacherous, Arthur. They are experts at seducing and the moment you consent to their passions you will lose your powers.”

Arthur chose to ignore the second comment “And the fact that I have never had even the slightest interest in the opposite sex doesn’t interfere with your plans?” he said with a sarcastic undertone. He crossed his legs “I wonder what my bride will think on our wedding night?” He shot back at her.

“I would like to know what that has to do with anything.”

Arthur was silent for a moment and then started laughing. By the time he had stopped laughing; his mother had a vicious scowl on her face. He waved a hand “My apologies.” He leaned back and sighed “I wish I could just donate my sperm like humans do.”

“You know that does not work for witch males. And that is not an appropriate topic for discussion.” He, reluctantly, nodded. Witch males and females tended to be rather unfertile, which of course was also adding to the decline of their race. From what studies the academy of magic had performed, they found that the less power a witch had the more unlikely they were to conceive. 

“Mother I have never heard of anything that was so horrible it could not be talked about.”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes “Do you or do you not want your gift?”

If refusing the present would stop his mother from talking about marriage, he would have done it in a heart beat. If fact, he really didn’t want any gift from his mother. However, she was his mother. Even if he hated it, that still meant he owed her a little compassion. He faked a smiled “Yes. Please show it to me.”

“Very well.” She rose, all queenly, and left the room. The silence that overtook the empty room was crushing. What the hell was he going to do? He was adamant that he never get married, but he wasn’t sure how much longer his mother was going to deal with her ‘reluctant and confused’ son. She was up to something. He was sure of it.

His mother wasn’t the only one breathing down his neck. The Witch Council was an ever present annoyance. If a witch had sex with a human they lost all their powers and without powers they were immediately shunned and cast out from the magical community. Arthur pursed his lips. It was a steep price to pay for one night of passion, and yet apparently enough witches had done it that now their community consisted of only a few thousand individuals the world over. The Witch Council was always preaching of the corruption of humanity. Even as a young boy Arthur had been taught in school that humans were to be feared. Luckily in Arthur’s case he had Kiku to counter their teachings. Kitsune were not so anti-human as witches were, in fact they preferred them for their mates. Why was it that Kitsune didn’t lose their magical or animal abilities? Why was it that kitsune and human couples were able to have perfectly healthy half kitsune children?

When his mother entered she looked rather excited, holding a small animal carrier. Arthur’s thick eyebrows furrowed. That the hell? His mother hated anything cute and furry. She held it out to him. “This is for you.”

Arthur set the carrier on the table “What is it. Does it bite?”

“I doubt it bites, but I’m not entirely sure. I was told it is very selective. It arrived just before you got here.”

Arthur glanced up at the clock and his jaw dropped “That was more then two hours ago! Mother you can not just leave some animal in a cage for untold amounts of time.” Arthur peered down and looked inside. All he could see were two bright green eyes the color or summer grass that had large round black pupils staring back at him. Nothing else was visible. The creature inside blinked at him.

Arthur unhooked the latch and swung open the metal door slowly, not wanting to scare the animal. Leaning down to look inside once more Arthur could just barely make out the outline of a sinuous body. “A cat?” but he didn’t see any pointed ears. He leaned back as the creature began to stir. It looked like Arthur’s mother was about to say something when the feline began to emerge- no, strut out of the cage. Arthur had half expected the cat to be completely black because even though it was cliché, it was still the traditional feline familiar choice. His eyes went wide when he saw a relatively small feline with nearly all white fur, save for a brown patch on his head and tail, and floppy folded ears. A Scottish fold. The cat looked around the room with calculating inquisitive eyes. When he turned his posterior toward Arthur, tail held high, Arthur saw quite evidently that the feline was male. 

“Now this is no ordinary cat. It is, I have it on the best authority, one of the world’s most powerful familiars. Only the best for the most powerful witch.”

The cat, much to Arthur amusement, seemed to ignore his mother entirely. It instead turned his full attention to Arthur. It laid down on the table, facing Arthur, with one front paw crossed politely and comfortably over the other. The pose was very... human. As if to contradict the cat’s very serious gaze its folded ears, big round eyes, and chubby cheeks were tugging at Arthur’s heart strings. He had always had a week spot for adorable or cute things. Oh how he wished he could have seen this cat as a kitten. Its adorableness probably would have been unbearable. 

Arthur smiled “I’m Arthur Kirkland.” He said as he introduced himself to the feline. “Do you have a name?”

He mother giggled “He’s still a cat Arthur, even if he is a witch’s familiar. He can not talk.” The glare the cat shot her way was all to clear to Arthur. The cat may not speak but it was not stupid and it did understand what they were saying. His mother leaned forward and picked up the tag that had been attached to the cage. “The tag says his name is Iggy.” She sneered at the tag and then at the cat. The Scottish fold sent her a nearly silent hiss.

“Iggy.” Arthur frowned “That’s not a proper name for a cat. It sounds to...cutesy.” As if to show he agreed with Arthur’s statement the cat got up and jumped into his shoulder. “Wow, I guess he likes me.” Arthur ran a hand down the cats back and a rather loud purr seemed to vibrate from the feline. He chuckled and then reached to remove the cat, but the felines teeth gently bit into his ear. When Arthur tried again the cat bit more firmly. “Alright, fine.”

“Perfect. I just knew it was the perfect familiar for you. It’s only to bad he isn't black.” She shrugged “It will both magnify and manifest your magic. Any spell you cast will be increased by however much it can do.”

Arthur pursed his lips. “Would you please stop calling him ‘it’.” He then turned to look at his mother’s tea cup. With a flick of his finger the tan colored water whooshed into the air and formed a perfect ring. “I do not see how this is much different.” There was a growl from the feline and Arthur felt a massive shiver through his spine. Every light in the room clicked on and off rapidly and the tea froze into one solid mass, except for a single drop. The drop then floating along the air and straight into the cat’s open and waiting moth. Arthur turned to look, as best he could, at the feline.

“Alright, I apologize.” He raised a brow “You like tea?” He swore the cat’s mouth turned up in a grin.


	2. Chapter Two

He glanced down at Iggy, who’s head rested on the shoulder of his jacket. He opened the door of his sports car and slid in. The fog on the windshield was so thick Arthur couldn’t see a thing. Turning the key and hearing the engine come to life he then set the dash to defrost. “Don’t think this car is an indication of my lifestyle. I just happen to enjoy a fast moving vehicle.” He smirked “I suppose you could say I have a secret urge to be spontaneous and...” what was the right word “free.” He sighed. “Stupid, I suppose. Considering who I am.” The cat meowed and licked his cheek, causing Arthur to laugh. “That tickles.”

He thought for a moment before asking “So, what do you eat? Shall I stop by the pet shop around the corner and pick you up some kibbles?” The cat hissed. Alright, that meaning was pretty clear. “I... believe I have some tuna cans-” he hadn’t even finished before the cat was franticly licking his cheek. Arthur laughed again. “Alright. Tuna it is.”

The windshield cleared and so Arthur began the long drive back to his apartment. However, during the drive even the low hum of the car and the traffic was not enough to keep his mind off his rather downtrodden mood. It felt as if the whole universe was closing in on him, and with every inch it slithered forward more and more of what little freedom he had evaporated like smoke in the wind. Every cell in his body ached to be loved. All his life it seemed he had been left alone or ignored. The crushing loneliness had been suffocating and maddening at times, especially when he was younger. He just wanted someone to love him; heart, body, mind, and soul. He sighed. What a load of bollocks! As if those kinds of fanciful story book romances truly happened in real life. He was old enough to know better then to dream about such childish misconceptions like true love, soul mates, or love at first sight. 

He pulled into the parking lot, turned off the car, and got out. The chilly night air caused his breath to come out in white puffs that soon evaporated. He looked up at the starry sky above, taking notice of the full moon. He smirked. “It seems I have unknowingly upheld another witchcraft tradition.” In the past witches and other magical beings that could bond with familiars often did so on the nights of the full moon. He walked up the stairs and then after finding his key opened the apartment door. 

Iggy leaped off his shoulder, hit the carpet with a soft thud, and began exploring. Arthur closed the door. His apartment was neither lavish nor decorated in the finest or most expensive of everything. If anything, Arthur would describe it as standard and ordinary. There was a couch, a television, kitchen, and in the bedroom a full size bed. “I told you it isn’t much.” He said to the cat. He stripped off his red pea coat and boots. What a dreadful and tiring day. He headed toward the kitchen, Iggy suddenly hot on his heels. The Scottish fold watched carefully as Arthur opened a package of tuna and dumped it onto a small plate. 

He started to set the dish on the floor and got an irritated response from Iggy. The cat crossed one paw over the other and gave him a patient stare. “Oh bloody hell,” he set the dish on the counter. Iggy leaped up, settling down on his haunches, and began eating.

Arthur leaned against the counter. “I hope you do not find my home too ordinary.” The cat kept eating. There was a long pause and then Arthur folded his arms over his chest “Well, if you are going to be my familiar I would say you should know right now that I prefer gentlemen.” He pursed his lips “Though I have very little experience to prove my case.” The cat stopped eating and turned to look at him. His green feline almond shaped eyes took on a more compassionate glow, as if he understood. Arthur frowned. Was he loosing it? How could a cat understand? Did it matter? After a moments thought he decided that it didn’t. He smirked. Even if it was a cat it was still nice to have someone to talk to.

“I have never had a serious relationship.” He began “When I was young my mother scared away nearly everyone I met. She was probably just protecting me, but still that meant I had no one to play with. By the time I was ten I had learned to just keep to myself. It was easier for everyone. It’s fine. I find now that I actually prefer to be alone. It’s rather hard for me to talk to people for long periods of time and I find most of them to be total wankers. Right now, I would say that I really only know of one person I would call a friend.” He shrugged. 

Arthur hadn’t even noticed the cat had walked along the counter and over to him until he felt the feline’s rough tongue against his hand. Arthur gasped and looked down, his own gaze staring directly into the cat’s eyes. When was the last time someone had shown him a moment of affection out of sympathy? Of course he was sure Kiku many a time had felt sorry for him, but still the Japanese man had never touched him or offered open affection. It was just not in his nature. Against his will Arthur felt tears come to his eyes at the feline’s simple gesture. “Thank you.” He managed to say on a choked whisper “That means a lot to me. You don’t know how much.” He wiped at his eyes “You are probably thinking I’m a total git.” He shook his head “Come on. Let’s get to bed. I have class in the morning.” He lifted the cat into his arms and walked to the bedroom. 

Iggy stared at the man who was now his partner. He could tell from the man’s obvious accent that he was British. His green eyes took in the man currently striping in front of him and noticed every little detail from his slender build to the way he walked with such precise movements. It was as if every task was a check list that must be followed in order. He casually began to groom his right paw. He also noted the bed. A single person bed was not the type a man had when he had company over on a regular basis. He had already assumed that was the case when Arthur had admitted it earlier. 

As his partner climbed into the bed Iggy moved and curled up against his head. People often lost most of their body heat from their heads and feet, which was why cats preferred those places to sleep. Also sleeping at a persona’s head and taking over their favorite pillow tended to annoy people greatly, which was always a bonus for feline kind. When the man’s breathing slowed and evened out Iggy turned to look at his face. His partner’s face was open and expressive, especially with those thick eyebrows. However, even with those eyebrows they did not seem to detract from his handsome features. The man was by no means ugly, far from it. His body was lean and fit, he had short golden blond hair, had an accent, and seemed to have trouble saying what he truly felt. Iggy smirked. He had worked with far worse. The sleeping man beside him didn’t know it but Iggy had actually been alive for far longer then anyone probably knew. He had seen many things and understood a great deal about the world and what was truly important. He leaned forward and gave Arthur’s cheek a gentile lick. If he could talk he would have said _“Don’t worry. I’ll help you find exactly what you want and what you need.”_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

“Oh, there you are Arthur-san.” Kiku said when he noticed Arthur walking across the crosswalk and up The Brew Station steps. Kiku’s expression did not change but his eyes did focus in on the cat around Arthur’s shoulders. 

Before his friend could ask Arthur introduced them “Kiku this is my familiar. His name is Iggy. Iggy this is Kiku Honda. He is a professor here at the university like me and a very close friend.” 

The cat meowed and Kiku actually smiled, which amazed Arthur greatly. “He is a Scottish fold, is he not?” Kiku asked rhetorically. He reached out a hand and scratched Iggy’s chin. “He is very adorable. Perhaps you should come to my house some time and you can meet my cat.” The offer was directed at Iggy.

Arthur knew Kiku had a dog and a cat but the man hardly ever spoke at length about them. Arthur found himself curious “What kind of breed is your cat Kiku?”

“Oh, he is a Japanese bobtail.” Kiku answered, though his gaze was still on Iggy. Arthur suppressed a chuckle. He should have known Kiku would have a soft spot for cats. He was also happy that it seemed Iggy was fine with Kiku touching him. Apparently the cat had good taste and only allowed certain people to touch him. 

They probably would have talked more about Iggy if the loud rumbling of a motorcycle engine had not disrupted their conversation. Arthur and Kiku turned to see a man position his bike between two cars along the two hour parking on the side of the road next to The Brew Station. The man looked young, from what Arthur could tell of his build. He then noticed, however, that there was a teacher parking permit stamp on the license plate of his motorcycle. Arthur’s jaw dropped a little. A professor who rode a motorcycle to work! That was a little odd, if not a little attractive as well. Then again, Arthur drove a sports car so who was he to judge. 

The man turned off his bike and then got off it. The helmet he wore, which was painted to look like the American flag, covered his entire head and the tinted visor stopped Arthur from getting a good look at his face. The stranger was dressed in a black leather jacket with multiple buckles and zippered pockets, black pants with a red stripe down his left leg, and a brown belt with two shinning silver loops. His equally as black boots clicked on the asphalt of the road as he crossed the street. It seemed with every step the man took Arthur’s heart skipped a beat. 

When the biker reached the other side of the road his head immediately turned, as if he was staring at Arthur. Arthur gulped and tried to overcome the shivers going down his spine. Who was this guy and what the bloody hell was his problem? Arthur ground his teeth. This young punk was starting to get on his nerves. Was he trying to pick a fight? The man suddenly bolted, coming right up to stand directly in front of Arthur. Though it was muffled by the man’s helmet Arthur was sure he had heard a gasp.

The stranger then lifted up his hands and removed the helmet from his head. The moment the head protection was gone he shook his head, causing his short honey blond hair to flare every which way and catch the morning rays of the sun. One strand of hair in particular decided to curl off in one direction, giving the young man an almost boyish appearance. Arthur’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. An almost perfectly defined face with high cheek bones and smooth white skin was kissed by the sun. When the man opened his eyes they were a deep, shimmering, cobalt blue. Arthur’s breath was trapped in his lungs. The man looked down and retrieved something from his pocket. He then set a pair of square rimmed glassed atop his nose. He turned back to Arthur, and gave him possibly the most disarming, charming, angelic smile Arthur had ever seen. Arthur’s cheeks turned a dark red. Bloody hell!

“Hi there.” The man said cheerfully, followed by an amused laughed. The greeting was not directed at Arthur though, but Iggy. The hot honey blond just looked at the Scottish fold in awe. “He’s a Scottish fold right? Oh wow this is so cool! I didn’t know we could bring our pets to work.” He laughed again. 

Arthur tried to regain some of his composure, even though his heart was slamming into his ribcage. What the hell! Why did it feel as if the world had just clicked into place, like the last piece of a huge complicated puzzle? “Um, excuse me.” Arthur began irritably. The stranger turned his attention to Arthur. “Would you kindly introduce yourself before you openly address my cat and interrupt a conversation.”

The man blinked for a second and then looked apologetic as he took a step back. “Oh, sorry.” His smile returned. “I’m Alfred F. Jones. I’m new here and I really like cats so that’s why I went a little nuts when I saw yours. What’s his or her name?”

“His name is Iggy.” Arthur answered. The man’s cocky attitude and sarcastic lilt to his speech could only be American. He looked toward Kiku “And this man beside me is Professor Honda. I’m Professor Kirkland.”

“Oh wow, you guys are professors here too!” Alfred was positively grinning. “Well, it is a pleasure to meet you.” He nodded to Arthur. He then turned to Kiku and bowed. In Japanese he said “Ohayo gozaimasu senpai. Ogenki desu ka?”

Kiku seemed a little startled by this but he quickly bowed back and replied “Li desu yo, arigato.”

Arthur watched the exchange with confusion. How had the American known Kiku was not just of Japanese decent but actually from Japan and thus would know the proper customs and speak Japanese fluently?

When they had both straightened Kiku asked “Nihongo wo dekimasu ka?”

Alfred smiled sheepishly “Hai, dekimasu. I only know enough to not offend anyone.”

“I see. It is nice to have someone, especially American, try to greet me in the costmary Japanese way. However, how did you know that I was from Japan? I do not believe we have ever met before.”

“No we have not. You see, one of my students noticed the Miku strap on my cell phone and we quickly got into a conversation about anime and she told me about the Japanese language and Asian history teacher Kiku Honda. So when...” he looked at Arthur, obviously having trouble remembering his name.

“Kirkland.” Arthur offered with a less then displeased look.

“Right, sorry. So when Mr. Kirkland said that your name was Honda I just knew it had to be you.”

Kiku nodded “I have heard some talk about you as well Mr. Jones-“

Alfred waved a hand “Please, just call me Alfred.”

“Oh, Alfred-san... I have heard some talk about you as well. You are the new biology teacher, correct.”

Alfred nodded “Yup. Just started this term.”

Arthur looked the man up and down. “How... old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Alfred turned his gaze back to Arthur “I’m twenty five.”

Arthur didn’t know how to feel about that answer. The man was not very much younger then himself but his appearance and the way he acted made him seem far younger. Arthur felt a clawed paw dig into his shoulders. He turned his attention to his cat who directed his gaze to the clock tower just two blocks down. Crap he was going to be late for his class! He turned back to Alfred and gave him a curt nod “I would love to stay and chat but I have a class to get to.” He nodded toward Kiku “I’ll see you later.” He didn’t even wait, just turned and began walking. 

He had taken two steps into the crosswalk when someone yelled “Watch out!” and Arthur felt the back of his coat as it was grabbed roughly. He tumbled backward and something solid collided with his back. Sitting on the hot road Arthur watched as a car appeared out from behind another car and zoomed by, not even noticing him. He looked to his left at the big black SUV that had obscured him from the motorists view. He released a held breath.

“Are you ok?”

Arthur turned to look over his shoulder, seeing Alfred’s concerned face. The realization that the man had just saved him and that he was practically sitting in the American’s lap hit him like a ton of bricks. He scrambled to his feet. “I-I’m fine.” He said dismissively. He then blushed slightly as he said “Thank you.”

Alfred grinned from where he still lay on the ground “Not a problem. I enjoy being a hero.”

Arthur’s brows furrowed. It was an odd reply but the man’s genuine smile seemed to make Arthur want to laugh. Unbeknownst to him he was actually smiling back. He said goodbye once more and crossed the street. Alfred got to his feet and watched him go, taking note of what building he went into.

“That was truly amazing Alfred-san.” 

Alfred turned to look down at Kiku “Can I call you by your first name?”

Kiku blinked and then nodded “You just saved a close friend of mine. I would be insulted if you did not consider us friends now as well.”

Alfred grinned “Cool. Hey, do you think you can tell me that dude’s first name?” He pointed off in the direction Arthur had left.

“Oh, his name is Arthur.”

“Arthur.” Alfred liked the way the named rolled over his tongue. He smirked. In only a few days since he moved here he had already gained a friend and met a man that seemed very... interesting.


	3. Chapter Three

“What’s your cat’s name, Dr. Kirkland?”

Arthur looked from the board to the very satisfied feline sitting at the instructor’s desk in the front of the classroom. The Scottish fold was at the moment showing his interest in the subject matter by grooming his face. The floppy eared ball of fluff had refused to wait in his office while he attended his class. At least the cat was silent. 

“Iggy.”

“Ig-what?”

“Iggy. That’s the name he was given before he was given to me. It seemed appropriate to change it... but he doesn’t seem to mind.”

A girl in the front row cooed “Well, of course not. He’s far too gentlemanly. He reminds me of my home town in England.”

A voice called from the back “Aren’t cats associated with witchcraft?”

“I am pretty sure that is only black cats.”

Arthur suppressed a knowing smile as he turned. “Yes, though mostly through superstition. There is one example of how witch’s cats killing hundreds of people, however.”

The girl from earlier looked at him in awe “Really?”

“Yes. The witch hysteria caused a mass genocide of all felines, regardless of color. This caused the cat population to drastically decrease and with the absence of cats the rat population grew.” He paused “I believe you all know what happened next?”

“The plague.” One voice answered.

“Yes. Now who can tell me what the common misconception about the black plague is?”

“That it was caused by rats when in all actuality it was caused by the fleas on the rats.”

Just to mess with them Arthur smiled “Was it now? Many people still believe the cats put a curse on the humans and that is how the plague started.”

One student laughed “Oh come on!” 

“Is it so hard to believe? Then answer me this. When the cat population began to rise once more, why is it that they didn’t get the plague?” He watched his students begin to squirm.

“Dr. Kirkland.”

“Yes Ms. Iprie?”

“Sir, do you think it’s weird to be so interest in the paranormal and witchcraft?”

Arthur couldn’t help his amused smile “Clearly, since I teach this course, I must not think so. Besides, weird and normal are such objective terms. Though I do realize that some of you are here because you wish to be and others are here to just complete their history elective.” The students laughed “But regardless why you have come you are mine, and I will try to instill in you the value and search for truth. Not truth as we are told it is or should be, nor truth as we wish it to be, but the truth as it resonates within our own hearts.” He believed in what he said with every fiber of his being, if only he could take his own advice. “That is all for today. Remember there is a quiz over your reading next week!”

The student’s immediately burst into chatter as they all filed out. Arthur stayed a while longer to finish up shutting down the computer for the day. He tried not to think too much on the fact that he knew all of them were going to have a better weekend than him. The screen had just turned black when he heard Iggy meow. He turned to look at the cat with a confused expression. “Is something wrong?” The cat meowed again.

Arthur looked toward the door and froze. There he was, leaning in the doorframe of the lecture hall. Arthur mentally panicked. In the last two days he had tried desperately to avoid Alfred as best he could, which was proving extremely difficult because the man was apparently best buds with Kiku now. It wasn’t that he disliked the man, it was just that he didn’t like the way he felt around him. Every time he saw the younger man his heart would begin pounding and he would lose his concentration. Arthur didn’t know what was wrong with him. This kind of immediate reaction had never happened before. And why of all things was it happening for a human!? The one and only thing he could not have!

The American pushed away from the wall and walked toward him. He smiled “That was some lecture.”

“You were listening?” he felt a momentary thrill. 

“Hell yeah! Though I do admit I’m more of a sci-fi geek then a fantasy nerd.” Alfred grinned, that boyish cocky smile was melting Arthur’s conviction. “I was totally captivated. You made it all sound so real. As if magic was something tangible.” Surprisingly Arthur found himself smiling back. The man was infectious. 

“There are more things twixt heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamed in your animal biology.”

Alfred laughed “Shakespeare.”

Arthur nearly died. The man was hot, annoying and cocky... but to a cute degree, and apparently was by no means dumb. Was there anything else that could make the guy more Arthur’s type!? Honestly, Arthur inwardly groaned, this was beginning to turn into some kind of Greek tragedy. Hell, if he had a fish tail this would be The Little Mermaid. 

“Hey Iggy!” Alfred moved around Arthur and greeted the cat. The second Alfred’s fingers connected with Iggy’s chin, the damned cat began to vibrate and press into the caress. An almost disgusting display of mutual adoration. Alfred continued to fawn over the feline and Iggy purred while rubbing himself against Alfred’s hand luxuriously. Then the impossible happened. The damned biology professor picked up Iggy, turned him over in his arms, and then began to tickle his stomach. Arthur’s eyes went wide. Was this human an animal whisperer or something? The previous day a colleague of Arthur’s, Mr. Bonnefoy, had tried to pick up the cat and Iggy had turned him into a frog. Arthur had found the whole thing hilarious and had fallen to the floor laughing, leaving Kiku to use magic to turn him back. Luckily Francis Bonnefoy was a wizard just like Arthur, otherwise the whole thing would have been a horrible mess. 

Arthur watched the cat practically turn himself into a cuddle fur rug, trying to get closer to Alfred. Arthur had begun to suspect it before but now he was nearly sure. The cat was gay. It was entirely not fair. Why did Iggy get to rub all over the human and Arthur couldn’t? Arthur’s eyes widened and he mentally slapped himself. Damn it, stop thinking those thoughts! He had to turn away. Just seeing the man acting so cute with an equally cute feline was making his skin tingle. The cat meowed. Thinking maybe Alfred had accidentally hurt Iggy he turned, just in time to see the Scottish fold lean up and lick Alfred’s neck. 

An image, hot and raw, flashed before Arthur’s mind. He saw himself pressed up against Alfred, his mouth latched onto Alfred’s exposed neck. He seemed to be pressing him backward into an oak desk. Alfred groaned, his voice a low and sexy murmur as he whispered something erotic into Arthur’s ear. Arthur saw the American’s hand curve along his spine and then shove into his pants to grab his ass. The image left and Arthur could do nothing but stand there motionless, and blushing. Had that been his thoughts? His fantasies? He glanced at the cat, who had a knowing glint in his eyes. Arthur glared. That was it! He lifted Iggy out of Alfred’s arms, which earned him a wide eyed stare from the American. “My apologies but I really have to get going.” Iggy immediately began squirming in his grasp, trying to get away and probably back to Alfred. 

“Oh, really?” Alfred scratched the back of his head “Another time maybe then.”

Still trying to control the cat Arthur asked absently “Another time for what?”

“Oh, I was...well I was going to ask you out to coffee.” Arthur and his cat stomped in mid struggle “Though from your accent I gather your British so I guess tea would be more your taste?” Arthur could only stare at him. No one had ever asked him out before, sincerely anyway. Sure he had been asked out by other witches and wizards who were seeking to gain social standing because of his power, but this was different. Alfred didn’t know who he was or what he was. He had no reason to ask him out unless it was because he was really interested... in just Arthur. Alfred must have taken Arthur’s silence to mean something else because he said “Please tell me I didn’t make a mistake and you are gay.”

Arthur brought Iggy inward to rest in his cradled arms “What makes you think I’m gay?”

“Well, the fact that you blush every time you see me and you have been avoiding me.” Alfred winked “I don’t know if that means something different in Britain but here it means someone likes you.” At the end of his sentence Alfred reached out a hand. Arthur wanted to turn his head, to shrug the man off, but he couldn’t. The moment their gazes locked it was as if they were in some kind of cosmic trance. Alfred just kept leaning in until his impossibly warm hand touched Arthur’s cheek. His touch felt like a sweet, hot, brand that was marking him for life. His fingers traced down his cheek and followed his jaw line with a feather light touch. When he reached his lips the man’s thumb ran over his bottom lip. It was teasing, soothing, and... seducing. Bloody hell he was being seduced! 

Iggy sneaked out of Arthur’s arms and up his body until he was draped across his shoulders, his tail wrapped around Arthur’s neck. Arthur withheld his breath. Since when had his bottom lip become a direct line of communication with his groin? He only wanted this, whatever this was, to continue. He wanted that touch; gentile and hot as hell. Alfred’s eyes flicked down to Arthur’s lips before coming back up to catch his gaze once more. Arthur’s own eyes couldn’t help but do the same action. 

It was as if both of them were a little surprised this was even happening, but yet both of them wanted it so they just waited for the other to stop it. Arthur knew he should be the one to stop it. He had to stop him. And yet he didn’t want him to stop. The beautiful face came closer. Arthur felt an exhaled breath ghost over his lips. He smelled coffee, cinnamon, and vanilla. When the American’s lips were nearly upon him Arthur braced himself. 

He had expected Alfred to just press their lips together. He had not expected the man to gently run his tongue over his lower lip. Arthur gasped and didn’t even resist when the other man’s mouth closed over his fully. His lips opened. Bloody hell, his tongue met his and the taste of him almost exploded into Arthur’s brain. Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur’s torso and brought him hard against his body. Arthur couldn’t help the moan that escaped. Their stomachs were pressed against one another, allowing both of them to feel the evidence of their combustible mutual attraction. Heat coursed up Arthur’s spine like a molten river. His blood pulsed in his veins. He could hear Iggy’s loud purring, though he doubted they needed any encouragement.

“Arthur!”

The two of them pushed apparent faster then two magnets of the same charge. Arthur turned to see Francis literally balking at him in the doorway. The Brit was torn between screaming at the Frenchman for interrupting them or using him as a means to escape from both Alfred and this embarrassing situation. He was practically gasping for air as his face turned a bright red. Had he lost his fucking mind?! He had hardly let even the men he had dated kiss him in a reserved manner and now here he was willingly letting practically a complete stranger have his way with his mouth?! He could still taste the flavor of coffee and vanilla on his tongue. It made him want to suck Alfred’s tongue back into his mouth and consume that flavor until there was nothing left. 

Francis composed himself and walked forward, grabbing Arthur around the shoulder and then practically dragging him out of the room. He waved a hand over his shoulder and ignored Arthur’s sputtering. Francis continued to drag him down the hall, out of the building, and across the street to another building where he then went up the stairs and pushed Arthur into his office, locking the door behind them.

The French wizard rounded on him “Avez-vous perdu la raison?” 

Arthur glared at the man “English.”

“Have you lost your mind?” Francis ran a hand through his long wavy blonde hair. “I admit the American is easy on the eyes but he is still human mon ami.” He grasped Arthur’s shoulders, ignoring Iggy’s irritated warning growl “Do you want to lose your powers?!”

“Don’t be ridiculous of course not!” Arthur swatted his hands away. “What you saw was nothing.”

Francis raised a brow and smiled “It didn’t look like nothing.” He chuckled “I was there from the beginning.”

Arthur’s eyes widened “You were watching? What kind of pervert are you!?” 

Francis rolled his eyes “I was watching and waiting for you to push him away and tell him off, which is usually your brash style. Truthfully I do not quite understand why people push affection away when they truthfully desire it. But pardon, for I digress. I wanted to see the American’s shocked reaction.” He laughed again “Imagine my surprise when the great Arthur Kirkland melted into the human’s embrace as if they were long lost lovers.”

Arthur fumed “You over emotionalize everything!” he turned away, looking out the widow that was just behind Francis’ desk “I told you it was nothing.”

“Whatever you say mon ami.” 

Arthur rounded on him “Don’t you have something better to do than pester me?” 

“Oui, I do.” Francis turned and opened the door, gesturing for Arthur to lead first. “It seems your cat has sparked quite an interest with the teachers. Many of them are now trying to get it approved.”

“What approved?” Arthur asked as Francis shut the door behind him.

“Bringing small pets to work.” He smiled.

Arthur paused. Did the other teachers think he was trying to make a statement? It wasn’t like that at all. The obstinate feline just refused to be left behind. He sighed. “It won’t pass.”

“We shall see.” Francis said as he walked with Arthur down the stairs “After all, you just proved to me that not all things are certain. That man you were kissing, he was the new biology teacher was he not?”

“I am not talking about this Francis.”

“I shall have to make a point of meeting him.”

“Why? He’s not part of our department.”

“You have met him and I have seen him around campus from time to time with Kiku.”

Arthur didn’t know why but he really didn’t like the idea of Alfred getting to know all the other teachers. Honestly what was it about the man that was making him so popular? Arthur blushed. Alright, maybe that was a less than intelligent question. He looked away “Do what you will. It does not matter to me. Now if you excuse me I have work to do and a party I have to attend.”


	4. Chapter Four

He may be gay but he wasn’t blind. Even he could see that the young women currently sitting across from him at the table was about as pretty as they came. She was not particularly tall for a girl. She had long dark brown hair tied back with a single red ribbon, and determined dark eyes that gave her an alluring edge. She was polite, loyal it seemed, and possibly the quietest person Arthur had ever met. She was even quieter then Kiku, and Arthur had never thought that possible. She was the daughter of one of the more powerful and influential wizards. It did not take a genius to figure out why his mother was forcing her on him. If he remembered correctly they had met once when they were children, but it had been so long Arthur was not sure.

He continued to quietly stare at her from across the table, as she did him. Yes, he was beginning to remember. He could not place her name but she had come over a few times and had played ball with him when he was a boy. She had changed quite a bit from when she was a little girl. When she had been younger her hair had been tied back in braids. He also remembered that their budding friendship had been cut short when her father had moved. Apparently now he had returned. Arthur glanced to his right at the tall, muscular man that was Ivan Braginski, the girl’s father. He cast a sideways glance back at her to find her attention had been redirected to a group wizards. They seemed to be asking her several questions. She responded kindly and nodded with a polite smile. He overheard one of the gentlemen say “How are you liking the weather Lien?” Lien... yes, that was her name.

There were a few people eating at the table with them but the majority of them were up and mingling around the garden. The smell of petunias and lilacs were pungent in the air. Everyone, including Arthur and Lien, was dressed in very formal attire. Arthur was thankful that it was a cool fall day otherwise wearing a suit would have been incredibly suffocating. However, looking over at Lien, he imagined his companion was probably freezing. The young girl was wearing a thin green colored a-line dress with beading across the bodice that reminded Arthur of shooting stars. The dress complimented her beautifully, but did little to cover her up from the biting wind. She also did not look particularly comfortable in it.

He rose from the table and walked around its outer edge, over to her. “Would you like to go for a walk?” He asked in his usual British gentlemanly manner. 

She blinked at him and then nodded gratefully. “Yes, I would very much like too.” Her accent was both exotic and odd. Arthur had trouble placing it. He eventually gave up and decided it only seemed to add to her charm. He held out his hand, and Lien took it. He had to admit. If he were straight, Lien probably would have been a compatible match for him. She was a rather quiet and easy going person and he was relatively quiet as well and independent. From around his shoulder Iggy meowed.

Arthur didn’t even need to question what the cat had meowed for. He was already certain the cat could read his thoughts. Mind reading was not exactly a skull foreign to many witches and wizards but it did require a lot of concentration and energy. How the cat managed to do this skull effortlessly and without Arthur realizing it was happening was beyond comprehension. 

_“Oh let me guess. You’re thinking what I don’t need a quiet and demure partner but a rambunctious highly excitable partner. Is that it?”_ Arthur thought. The cat meowed again. Arthur rolled his eyes _“It was a moment of weakness and nothing more. Besides that American idiot is practically the antithesis of everything I find attractive.”_ Iggy nipped his earlobe, making him wince. Alright, fine, even he knew that was a lie.

Arthur saw Lien’s father give him a hard stare as he took Lien’s hand “Excuse us, please, everyone. Lien and I would both like a little air.” He smiled just suggestively enough to make the men smirk and the women roll their eyes. 

As they walked away from the table, around the hedge, and across the field to the coy pond and fountain, Iggy made a point to make himself known by purring loudly. Lien smiled and moved to Arthur’s other side so that she could see the cat’s face rather than his posterior. “He’s very cute. What is his name?”  
“Iggy.”

“Oh, what an adorable name. Is it short for England? Is that where you got him?”

Arthur paused and pursed his lips. It had never occurred to him that ‘Iggy’ might be a cutesy term for England, his home country. “I honestly can not say.” He answered truthfully “That was the name I was told when he bonded to me.”

“Well, hello Iggy.” She reached out a small delicate hand. Arthur held his breath, but the familiar seemed to like girls too, because he purred and rubbed against her palm with obvious enjoyment. Arthur frowned. Perhaps the damn feline was bisexual rather than gay. They reached the pond and Arthur took off his coat, setting it around Lien’s shoulders.

“Here. I don’t want you catching cold.”

She visibly stilled, as if not sure how to react. Then she nodded “Thank you. This country is significantly colder then my home in Vietnam.” She pulled the coat around her tighter and took a seat on the edge of the fountain. “This outfit is not helping anything either.” She turned and looked down at the large orange, black, and white coy swimming lazily through the clear water. Every once in a while they would brush against one of the stems of the lily pads and cause the waters surface to ripple slightly. Arthur took a moment to look around them. The tall oak trees reminded him of the college campus where he worked. Their leavers were a bright orange, yellow, and red. They rustled in the wind and when they feel they seemed to dance. Ordinary people couldn’t see it, but those with magic could. Every time a leaf fell it swayed and flew because the fall fairies would dance with them until they touched the ground. 

He turned back to Lien. “It is nice to see you again, after such a long time.” How many years had it been; ten... possibly fifteen. 

“Yes.” she nodded “It is nice to see you again too. We were but children when we last saw each other. You are so different that I had trouble believing it was you.”

Arthur ran a hand through his hair “Have I changed that much.”

She shook her head again “No. Elizabeta warned me your eyebrows were still as thick as when we were young.” Her warm smile proved that she meant to offense.

Arthur frowned and blushed slightly. “Oh, I see.” He chuckled and then looked over his shoulder. Just behind the thick hedge he could already here the roomers and speculations flying. “They certainly have made an elaborate ritual out of our meeting. They could have had just a quiet afternoon tea with cranberry and white chocolate scones. Why does it always have to be such a big fuss?”

“I would say partly witchery love of protocol and the dramatic.”

Arthur looked back to her “You know why you are here?”

She nodded, her face growing blank and emotionless “My father is very pleased to have the most powerful wizard cast his affections on me. It was our reason for moving back here after all.” She paused and then turned to look at Arthur. In her eyes he only saw resoluteness and dedication. “I myself am very honored, Arthur. And if you choose me I promise to make you an acceptable wife. But...” her gaze stayed level with his “But I can not love you. I want you to know that now.”

For a brief second, he felt wounded. As if he’d been slapped in the face. “Hold up a second. Lien that is not what a meant.” he sighed “Obviously you are misinformed. I care for you only as a friend. Well, as much as I can, considering we only know one another a little.” He gestured with his hand “My mother is the puppet master behind this entire farce. She’s the one pushing for me to marry. And apparently she now has her sights set on you.”

Her blank expression faltered into obvious relief “Oh, I see.” Then she frowned again “My father... he’s very adamant about this match.”

“I see. Well there is nothing to worry about.” He sat down next to her. “After this all is over I’ll just tell my mother I’m not interested and you will have nothing to worry about.” He grinned “Now, I believe you were saying something about not being able to love me? I’m very intrigued to find out why.” 

Lien’s cheeks turned an adorable pink “B-because I do not know you, at least as well as I should. It would be very odd if we-”

“But you said you would marry me, just not love me. That tells me that your affections are already captured by someone else.” Lien’s blush only darkened as she turned to look away. “Come now Lien, I’m an old friend. You can tell me.”

For a moment it seems as if she was through talking and refused to answer. Then she pursed her lips and slowly turned back to look at him “O-Only Elizabeta knows about him.”

“Is it that much of a secret?” she nodded “Then I promise not to tell.”

She held up her hand, folding all of her fingers down but her pinky finger. “Swear it to me.”

Arthur grinned and held up his pinky finger “I swear.” Lien seemed confused by the gesture and then caught on, wrapped her pinky around Arthur’s.

“You can not repeat this, especially to my sister Mei. She would never stop teasing me.” She sighed “I only know his first name. We met just after we moved here and I started going to the university. I often saw him working outside the bakery that was on the street that went past the dorms. He never spoke to me or said anything, but I did notice that he would pause in his sweeping whenever I walked by. One day I was walking by and I noticed two guys seemed to be harassing him. They were yelling some fairly racist remarks. So I confronted them.” She shrugged “We got into a fight and... well, I sort of expected him not to do anything. But instead of standing there he started fighting alongside me. When it was all over he turned to me and smiled.”

A genuine smile curved her lips “He then went inside and brought me a roll of bread and some d strawberry danish to take home with me. He said he would walk me to my dorm. I tried to refuse but he was insistent. He walked me to my room. After that whenever I saw him I would smile and greet him. Not long after that I enrolled in a cooking class. I would save all the food I made and bring it to him. I thought it was a nice way for me to repay him for what he did. At first he told me it wasn’t necessary but then he offered for us to eat it outside. It became a daily occurrence. I would bring him lunch and we would go out on a sort of picnic. He liked my food, which made me very happy. I still see him when I can.” She explained. Iggy left Arthur’s shoulder and curled into her lap.

“He seems very kind.” Arthur said, more to comfort her “This boy is human?”

Lien pursed her lips “I think so.”

Arthur’s brows furrowed “Think so. What do you mean?” 

“I can not feel other people’s magic strength. I never have been able to. It is a blind spot in my abilities. I can not even sense my own strength.”

Arthur’s brows arched “That is... most peculiar.” _“And very interesting.”_ Arthur added mentally. 

Lien didn’t comment on what he said, instead she just began to pet Iggy and look off into the trees “Thank you.” She finally said after a long while.

“For what?”

“For not condemning me for falling in love with a human.”

“The history books say that humans have always been practically irresistible to us magic folk. Why should we be any different?”

“We?”

Arthur sighed. He might as well tell her, considering they were confiding in one another “I have this unexplainable attraction for a human male that I just met. I wouldn’t say it is love or anything of that sort, but it is alarming.” He looked at her, half expecting her to possibly cringe when he openly admitted his sexuality. She had, after all, left before he had ‘come out’ so to speak.

Instead, she smiled “I’m happy that you have found someone.”

Arthur chuckled and stood “Shall we go back to the party? We do not need them gossiping any more then they already are.”

“Yes, lets.” Iggy jumped to his shoulder in one leap and Arthur offered her his arm. She wrapped her delicate hands around his lower arm as they began walking. The moment they rounded the hedge everyone at the party turned and rushed them. Each one offering words of congratulations and praises of how cute they were as a couple. Lien looked petrified where as Arthur immediately felt something vial churn in his stomach. He turned and looked toward his mother. The women was smiling and standing next to Lien’s father. Both parents were looking their way.

Politely as he could Arthur made his way through the crowd, Lien in tow. He came to stand before his mother “Mother.” He smiled falsely “What news has caused everyone to be so thrilled?”

“Why, the news of your engagement, my dear son.” She laughed prissily “I just knew you would find Lien acceptable. After all, she is the daughter of one of the Lords of Magic.”


	5. Chapter Five

_Hot hands traced down his sides with the most teasing caresses. The rigid length firmly pressed against his backside sent shivers down his spine. He moaned with abandon as lips and teeth gently kissed and nibbled along the back of his neck. Almost instantly his back arched and he gasped as his anus clenched in need. He had never known the back of his neck to be so sensitive._

_“Bloody hell.” He gasped aloud._

_“What? Has no one ever bitten your neck before?” the voice of the man, who was currently sending his hormones into overdrive, was cocky and amused. “It’s quite common you know.” A kiss was pressed to his ear “Animals do it all the time. A male will grasp onto his mate so they cannot run away. And now that I finally have you, I’m not letting go.” He felt the head of the man’s erection press against him “You’re mine.” said the husky voice that was still whispering in his ear “I claim you. I love you. Arthur.” His name was drawn out on a long groan as the man’s erection thrust home._

_Arthur screamed “Alfred!”_

Arthur was jarred awake as his body slammed against something hard. Now painfully and completely awake he groaned and leaned up on his arms. He opened his eyes and stared down at flawless white. What the hell?! He heard a meow behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw his bed and Iggy looking up at him with avid curiosity. With extreme embarrassment he realized that the wet dream had caused him to lose control of his powers and now he was upside-down on the ceiling. To add insult to injury, or maybe the other way around, his alarm chose that moment to go off.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Arthur glared at Francis as the man openly laughed at his expense. “You actually slammed against the ceiling?” He snickered and added in a more hushed tone “I guess I don’t have to ask if you enjoyed it.” He winked. Arthur was about to retort when a soft chuckle caused him to turn toward Kiku, who was walking to his right.

“It is not funny!” Arthur growled as his cheeks turned dark red.

“On the contrary, it is hilarious.”

“I am sorry Arthur-san.” Kiku offered. “I suppose something like this would not be the best thing considering your new situation.” And with that the cheerful teasing mood was suddenly gone. Arthur frowned and sighed. 

“Yes.” He didn’t know what else to say. The whole situation, as his students would say, seriously sucked. Lien’s father being a member of the Ministers of Magic made escape impossible. If Lien said anything on the grounds that she loved a human her father would go ballistic and in Arthur’s case if he called off their engagement he could possibly face a political backlash and be murdered for shaming Lien. 

To get his mind off the depressing topic he turned and instead focused on the world around him. The campus was truly beautiful in the throes of fall. He enjoyed the way it looked in summer, with all the blossoms and sent of fruit on the trees, but there was just something about fall. The tall old trees with their red and golden canopies. The way the leaves fell around a person like rain when a particularly playful wind caused them to fly away. He clutched his coat closer to his body as a strong breeze blew past them. He shivered. 

“Dr. Kirkland!” Arthur froze in his tracks and looked ahead to see his student, Kasem, waving to him.

“Oh, hello Kasem.” Arthur greeted as the three of them approached the young man. He had just been about to go into a restaurant. 

“I am fine. I was just going to get something to eat.” He looked to the other men “I actually had something I wanted to discuss with you but I see that you are busy.”

Arthur shook his head “Nonsense, I can always make time for a student. We were all just leaving from work anyhow.” He looked to Francis and Kiku, saying his goodbyes, before turning back to Kasem. The young man opened the door to the restaurant. 

“You are welcome to join me if you so wish, considering I am taking up your time.”

Arthur followed him inside “Not at all. You save me from going back to a lonely apartment that much sooner.” He joked. When they sat down at a table and Arthur picked up the menu he was a little perplexed at the names of the dishes. He closed the menu and looked at the cover, reading the words ‘Lemongrass Noodle House’ and ‘Thai food’. He opened the menu again and raised a brow. He had never had Thai food before. “I’m afraid I’m a little out of my element Kasem. Would you mind recommending something?”

Kasem chuckled. He leaned over and pointed to something on the laminated menu “I think you will enjoy the Pineapple chicken or the Thai basil chicken.”

“Oh, I see...” his voice trailed off when he noticed the drinks at the bottom of the menu. “They have bubble tea?!” He had only had it once before, at Kiku’s during new years. The drink had been odd and had taken some getting used to, but he had quickly become addicted. He had never admitted it to Kiku or anyone else, but he loved chasing around the tinny pearls with the large straw.

“They have milk teas, yes.” They both closed their menus as a rather young Asian man walked up to them. They placed their order and the man left with a smile. “I’m a little surprised,” Kasem began “that the owner did not make a fuss about your cat.”

Arthur’s brows furrowed in confusion. He had put a spell on Iggy no more then an hour ago making him unseeable to humans. So how was Kasem able to see him? “Um, I suppose they don’t mind cats as long as they are well behaved.”

Kasem nodded as he smiled “I can understand that. He seems like one great cat. May I pet him?”

_“How the hell should I know?”_ “Why don’t you ask him.”

Kasem held out a hand across the table- direct, but not grabby or demanding. “Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you. I would very much like to pet you if you would come into my lap.” Iggy jumped onto the table and then proceeded to slip directly onto Kasem’s lap as he requested. Kasem grin was wide and beyond pleased as his tanned hands stroked down Iggy’s back. “It seems he likes me.”

“It appears so.” The feline slut. A tea pot and two small porcelain cups were set before them. Without thinking Arthur grabbed the teapot and poured it for them both. Kasem continued to pet Iggy, though Arthur couldn’t see the full show, since the cat was on the boy’s lap. Arthur sipped the tea. Asian teas were not as flavorful or robust as European teas, which tended to be more flowery, but they were calming and very tasty in their own right. “So, Kasem, you wished to talk to me?”

Kasem paused as seem to become a tad uneasy “Yes. I would like to ask you some questions about witchery.”

“What questions did you have in mind?”

“In class recently you told us that a lot of innocent people got killed because ignorant people thought they were witches.” Arthur nodded. “I would like to know, sir, if there were any real witches.” He shook his head “I mean to ask, does that mean that there aren’t any real witches?”

What an interesting question? Was the boy truly that entranced with the subject? No, it had to be something more. Something... personal “One does not mean the other, no.” Kasem released a sigh. He looked relieved, Arthur noted. “Do you believe there are witches, Mr. Chao?”

Kasem pursed his lips but did not meet Arthur’s gaze “I can not say.” When he did look at Arthur again he asked “Do you believe in witches, sir?” his eyes widened and he shook his head “I’m sorry, that came out wrong. Mr. Kirkland, is there any reason to believe that there are people with such powers that are considered...abnormal, I suppose. To the point that some people might call them witches?”

Arthur smirked “I think you are beating me at my own game, Kasem.”

The boy chuckled “It is not intentional.”

“Yes.”

Kasem blinked, confused “I’m sorry?”

“Yes. There are such people. However, not all of them I would consider so abnormal as to be thought to be able to use magic. For example, have you heard of some of the feats performed by yoga masters who can stop their hearts or by humans that can stay underwater for extended periods of time with only on breath?” Kasem nodded “Such actions back in history might have seemed like witchcraft to people if there wasn’t document evidence to explain it from a biological standpoint. Magicians, like Houdini, were said to be able to perform truly remarkable feats. Even though it is all prestidigitation, which too could be a form of witchcraft. In the early centuries people were very superstitious. They easily believed someone with the talent for growing herbs or calming animals was using the power of the devil. The mind is a very powerful thing. If people expect to see the devil, they will regardless of logic or truth.”

Kasem frowned “Mr. Kirkland I am afraid you have lost me. I was referring to real powers. Such as making things move, or making people do things that you want them to. Things that could be considered illogical or... magic.”

Arthur tilted his head “You are referring to rituals? Are you interested in doing such things?”

Kasem shook his head “No, not in the least.”

Arthur paused as he noticed something. “Kasem, could you take off your glasses for a moment.” Kasem looked a little taken back but he did as he was asked. The young man’s eyes were a bright gold color that shone with an almost otherworldly intensity. The only humans who had such abnormal colored and intense eyes were those that had magic running through their veins. A slow smile crept onto Arthur face. That’s very interesting. 

“Mr. Kirkland.” Kasem sighed “I would like to know if it is possible for a person to have such powers, like magic.”

Their conversation was interrupted as their food came. The pineapple chicken was set in front of Arthur just before his lychee milk bubble tea was set down. He took a sip of the drink and relished as he chewed on a tapioca pearl. “Having unusual capabilities is truthfully not that unnatural, Kasem. Even if those capabilities seem to defy physics and logic.”

Kasem didn’t say anything as he split his chopsticks apart and began eating. After a moment he said “Like being able to feel what animals feel? Or predicting the future?”

“Yes, like that.”

“Like... thinking of something and if just happens?”

They shared a look. Arthur nodded “Yes, Kasem.” 

Kasem didn’t hold his gaze for very long before he looked down at his food. Arthur split his own chopsticks and then to a bite of his chicken. Pungent sweetness nearly exploded over his pallet. By the gods this was delicious! After several bites he opened his mouth to say something more but his heart pulsed within his chest. His head turned suddenly as Alfred walked in the door.

Arthur’s hands started to tremble. Just looking at Alfred made his throat dry and caused a very uncomfortable hardening of a certain nether area. What was wrong with him!? He had to stop doing this! Then he heard it. Puuuuuurrrrrrr. The sound practically vibrated through ever nerve in his body, making every feeling double in intensity. Damn that cat!

“Uh, Professor Kirkland..?” Kasem stopped talking. For a moment he stared at Arthur, then looked to where Alfred stood. The Biology professor noticed them immediately and dear god that heated gaze could have started a fire. Kasem smiled warmly “Oh, hello Mr. Jones.” Arthur would have shushed him but the American was already walking over. Arthur wanted to run. Iggy purred even louder from under the table, the perverted feline. Was he on Arthur’s side or not?!

“Y-You know Mr. Jones?” Arthur asked.

Kasem nodded “He’s my Zoology advisor.”

Arthur balked “I...I was under the impression you were a history major.”

As the gorgeous, tall, lean human arrived at the table, Arthur got the final blow from his increasingly favorite student. “Oh no, I’m a biology major. Or rather, zoology in fact.”

Arthur frantically tried to think of anything to keep the conversation going. Anything that would just keep him from having to look at the blonde standing next to them. “Is there a difference?”

Alfred laughed “Oh yes there is. Biology majors have to be well versed in microscopic organisms, plants, and also the finer details of anatomy. Zoology is more focused on animals, specifically wild animals.” Arthur watched as quite possibly the man of his dreams, underscore man, grabbed a chair and sat down beside them.

“Allow me to introduce you,” Kasem started politely “This is-”

“That’s quite alright Kasem, Arthur and I already know one another.” Alfred smiled “Don’t we.” The way the name said his name, it reminded Arthur of his dream. He ran a hand through his golden blonde hair and then took off his glasses. By all the powers of the earth how those blue eyes practically undid him. Was it possible to feel body heat from several inches away? Arthur skin burned. His hands actually ached to be held by the man next to him. Iggy chose that appropriate time to pop his head up and then jump onto the table and waltz over to Alfred.

“Howdy, Iggy!” Alfred smiled in the general direction of Arthur’s neck. Well, damn, two humans who could see Iggy. Had his spell and magic completely failed him for just lusting after a human?! Alfred picked up Iggy, turned him over, and began rubbing his stomach. There was no doubt about it, that cat was a whore.

“Is seems the cat likes you as much as he likes me.” Kasem commented.

“Of course,” Alfred ginned “This cat has exceptional taste.” Alfred glanced up at Arthur and then down at Iggy. “I missed you really bad, Iggy. I thought about and dreamed about you, and wanted to pet you and hold you.”

Arthur tried to occupy his mind by eating more food. He tried desperately to ignore the American, he really did. He began to feel tendrils of pleasure run down his spine. Fuck! Arthur looked to the cat and saw Alfred had started petting him. Every touch of those hot fingers on that silky soft fur might as well have been on his own skin. Stroke, stroke stroke. Under the chin, scratch. across the bally in a smooth pet but stopping just before his groin. Arthur wanted to groan and meow in need. “I love touching you. You’re so soft. I want to pet and make you purr all night long until you don’t care if no one else ever petted you.”

All four of the damned cat’s legs were splayed out as he lay on his back like the wanton mewing kitten Arthur so desperately wanted to be at that moment. He closed his eyes. Images flashed before his mind. He imagined himself with cat ears and a tail, like in those animes he had watched with Kiku. He would lay himself over the table and part his legs then bend his knees all the way to his ears. He would cry out and mewl as Alfred stroked his ass and then shoved that thick cock inside him, claiming him as his own and taking his virginity. He would ride Arthur so hard until he came inside him in hot splashing- fuck fuck fuck! Arthur sprang out of his chair and headed for the small bathroom down the hall. He could practically feel Alfred’s eyes burning into his back.

The damn human had known exactly what he had done! He slammed the door shut and yanked down his pants just in time. Using magic he coated his palms with lube and stroked himself. He could see it now. Alfred pressing him into the table, one hand on his hip and the other stroking his cock. Arthur meowed as every thrust hit his sensitive prostate. “You’re so good kitten. Clenching around me so tight. You’re my horny little kitten aren’t you?” Arthur purred. “Very good.” He pulled out “Now turn around, my kitten needs his milk.” Arthur moved on all fours in front of him, his mouth open and waiting. The American stroked himself just two times before his hot sperm erupted and splashed over Arthur’s face and into his mouth. He swallowed eagerly and then licked Alfred clean. The erotic imagery was the final straw as he released into his waiting hands. His mouth opened in a silent exclamation as he slumped against the wall and then slid to the floor. 

As his breath came in short pants his face turned a dark red. How many people had seen him? How many knew? Oh god. He looked to his hands, both palms and fingers covered in white sticky seed. He had never come so much in his life, even with toys. The embarrassment and shame washed over him as he weekly got to his feet and moved to the sink to wash his hands. He could still feel Alfred petting Iggy. The touch transferred to him tenfold and did nothing to quench his arousal. He’d lost his mind. And there were two humans, still sitting at a table, who had watched him go crazy. It was humiliating. He relished in the feeling of the water on his hands. It was more soothing then anything else. He cleaned himself off and then took a steadying breath. Well, he wasn’t going to live in a bathroom for the rest of his life.

He walked back out into the restaurant and toward the table. Alfred looked up. Arthur shivered. His cock, the one he had just emptied in an orgasm that should have satisfied him for a year, gave a defiant twitch. It made no sense. This was madness! Utter and complete madness! “It is getting rather late. I hope I have answered your questions Kasem.”

A sort of blush came to Kasem’s cheeks. Whether it was from awkwardness or just embarrassment from taking up Arthur’s time, no one knew. He nodded “Yes. Thank you professor Kikrland.” Arthur knew he should get out of there as quickly as possible, and he wanted to, but he could not leave Kasem without at least a person to turn to, should he need one in the future. He grabbed one of the napkins and quickly jotted down his number. He handed the napkin to Kasem and then dug out some money from his wallet, putting it on the table.

“There is my number if you wish to talk about future scientific inquiries.” Kasem seemed to understand his underline meaning and nodded again.

Alfred chuckled “It seemes your classes are quite the fascination with many people. I didn’t know the witchy world was so interesting.”

Despite his attraction to the man, the ‘witchy’ part of Arthur’s brain silently growled _“Watch yourself human.”_ “Yes,” Arthur said “It is one of the most popular classes.” Perhaps Alfred sensed he was approaching a black hole, because he backed down slightly.

“I’m sure it’s because you are such a good teacher.” Alfred smiled “You surprise me, Mr. Kirkland. Because I do not think you are that much older than me.”

“I am not.” Arthur raised a brow “If you’ll excuse me I have to be going.” Before he made an even bigger idiot of himself. He looked pointedly at Iggy still upside down in Alfred’s lap. “Are you planning on staying with Mr. Jones?”

The American lookup down devilishly “He has made his choice.” He leaned down to whisper in Iggy’s ear “I have delicious turkey breast in my fridge, and I’m sure there is plenty of tuna pouches.” His gaze then looked to Arthur “There are clean red sheets on my bed and I have a fireplace to keep us warm throughout the night. I promise you’ll be very comfortable...Iggy.” Alfred smiled “I don’t mind taking him home and letting him sleep with me.”

**“For one night.”** Arthur shot back.

Alfred’s smile never faltered as he shook his head “Oh no, many more nights then that. I’m just saying, it’s fine by me if he never leaves.” A passionate glint flickered into his eyes. 

Arthur not only felt another blush creeping into his face but he felt tears coming to his eyes “Keep the blasted feline!” he yelled and stormed out. 

He practically stomped down the sidewalk. He was the most powerful warlock in existence. So why did this human have such power over him? In a flash he felt a heavy weight and a fur collar around his shoulders. To strangle or to pet, that was the question? He glanced down at the feline and reluctantly gave him a momentary scratch to his head. In the sinkhole that was his love life, Iggy was his only companion. How pathetic was that. A sad smile tugged at his mouth “I wonder what my mother would say if she saw us both drooling over a human?”

“Mrawr.”


	6. Chapter Six

Arthur sat on the couch in the dinning room. Iggy was sitting beside him grooming himself. The small apartment was illuminated by the softly glowing candles he had lit on the table. The candles, unfortunately, made him think of Alfred’s erotic fireplace. Damn it, he was really trying to concentrate. He had to. Thoughts of the human consumed his every waking thought. For the last several weeks he had tried every distraction known to man but they had all failed miserably. He absently rubbed at his right eye. The dreams came every night and each one was more erotic then the last. At any rate, Arthur was sure he was about to die from sleep deprivation alone.

He had to eradicate the human from his mind. Marrying a woman was already painful enough. Doing it while at the same time yearning for this bloody American was more then he could stand. Thus why he had lit the candles and was currently looking into the moon shaped dish full of water nestled on a small stand before him. It had a conjured flame reflecting blue, red, and golden light on the walls. The flame floated above the pool of water. 

How long had it been since he had conjured like this, months possibly? He frowned. The very least he could do was surrender his life to his community, and he couldn’t even accept that eventuality with grace. He had already resigned himself to his destiny... his duty. He was going to marry Lien and do his damndest to produce children, although he had no idea how. He ignored the screaming voice in the back of his mind that protested that it wasn’t fair, to either himself or Lien.

After his latest encounter with Alfred, he realized that just finding someone to fuck would not relieve his attraction to the human. His feelings were too intense and too insistent. It was obvious what he was looking for was love. So, he needed love... or rather the semblance of love. If he did that then he could be satisfied and he would stop looking to the human for satisfaction in that department. If he could feel affection and have it reciprocated then he could forget Alfred. Yes, he was sure of it! 

Arthur looked down at Iggy. The cat was looking at him with an exasperated expression as he twitched the tip of his tail. He knew what the cat was trying to say. Will finding a relationship really make everything better? Wouldn’t it not only make maters worse and make his marrying Lien more hopeless? “I can’t continuing doing what I am doing now Iggy.” Arthur tried to explain “If I don’t do something... I won’t be able to resist him and then when I lose all my powers what am I and everyone else to do.” He shook his head “Besides I just feel like I have to know what love is like before I give up on it for life. It isn’t permanent. The spell will wear off me.” Iggy growled. Arthur’s voice dropped down low “It will all be like a dream.”

True lasting love could never be created from magic. That sort of love was a thing of nature and the cosmic universe. It itself was the essence that made up basic magic. An unseeable, untouchable, and yet soul binding other worldly power. The spell would be like putting rose colored glasses over someone’s eyes and nothing more. Arthur cupped the flame in his hands. 

“May the elements of fire, water, earth and air look upon me with fair. Bring one with heart to fill my void so that I may at least know joy. I am magic and he is me, so I conjure so mote it be.” The flame dieed down to a small flickering ember before it sparked and then shot to the ceiling. The ball practically exploded and then small flecks of red colored dust descended like snowflakes to then evaporate into the air. Arthur sighed. “It is done. Now all that’s left is to find a partner for the spell to take effect.” He said more to himself then anything else. He went to pick up Iggy but the cat rose to his paws and padded away. He went to the other side of the couch and then sat down. His back facing Arthur.

 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Was it really the day before Halloween? Arthur had not realized just how fast the time had flown by. As he walked down the street to the coffee house, where Kiku and Francis were more then likely waiting for him, he watched as the countless students talked excitedly about what costumes they were going to ware the next day. Yes, they were allowed to ware costumes to school as long as Halloween fell on a school day. Some of the students, however, had been wearing costumes all week. He passed by two students who were handing out fliers advertising all the events that were going to happen on school grounds during Halloween. As Arthur paused at the cross walk he looked across the street and saw Francis waving to him. That was odd. Where was Kiku? When the cars were done passing he briskly walked across the street and up the steps of The Brew Station. 

“If I had known it was only you that was going to be here I would have not come.”

Francis smirked “As pleasant as always I see.” He chuckled “It is cleaver to hide your sexual dissatisfaction with your obvious boasting but you can not fool me.”

Arthur smirked “Well you would know all about dissatisfaction wouldn’t you.”

Francis frowned “I do not know weather you are implying my or my partners dissatisfaction but I assure you neither exist.”

Arthur was about to open up his mouth to say something else when a thought occurred to him. He may not be able to have sex with humans but there was nothing that said he could not be with other wizards. Yes, a wizard who was willing to have a very short relationship and be discreet about it. Arthur’s gaze flicked momentarily to Francis. The Frenchman was well known for his promiscuity. He probably knew at least one man who would be willing to do what Arthur needed. Arthur smiled “Quite right, sorry about that.” Francis expression at first was confused bewilderment and then in an instant it turned distrustful. 

“I know that look.” He took a sip of his drink “What do you want?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Francis nodded “Alright then.” He looked away from Arthur and out onto the street. The several moments of awkward silence that passed practically graded on Arthur’s nerves.

“Alright fine!’ Arthur huffed and glared as Francis smirked. “I... I want you to set me up.” Arthur took a little too much satisfaction as Francis practically choked on his drink and coughed for several moments.

“Pardon?”

“I was wondering if you could maybe set me up with a man who was willing to spend time with me. Discreetly of course.” He was trying to say it in the nicest possible way even though he knew Francis saw right through it.

Francis shook his head “No.”

“What! Why not?”

“You are not the type mon ami. You could not handle it.”

Of all the gall! Arthur was about ready to scream his head off but he calmed himself and decided to use a different tactic. “Oh, I see.” He nodded “I apologize for assuming then.” He said it in such as way as to imply more but said nothing further.

Francis frowned “Assuming what?”

“That you had the knowledge or even the contacts to possibly help me.” Arthur waved a hand.

“Of course I do! But I do not see how doing this is going to help you!”

“Are you afraid that I’ll prove a better date then you Francis?” Arthur laughed “I probably will. After all wine and a dinner out is just so cliché.” 

Francis’ eyes narrowed and he ran a hand through his hair. He seemed conflicted but ultimately sighed “I do have one that might be willing to deal with a stuffy Englishman like you for an evening or so.” He sighed, giving Arthur a questioning look “Are you sure about this?” 

Arthur laughed again, though it sounded a little forced “Of course I am why wouldn’t I be?” 

Francis shook his head as he took out his phone and walked down the steps to the sidewalk. He did not say what he was doing by Arthur could guess well enough. Francis was on the phone for quite a while before pressing the ‘end call’ button and returning to the coffee house porch. “Tonight at eight. The Peacock Bar and Grill just above American Dream Pizza.”

“The one downtown?”

Francis nodded and then he pointed to the students handing out fliers. “Are you going to stick around after your classes to enjoy in the festivities?”

Arthur blinked, taken back by the change in subject “Are you?”

Francis winked “But of course. I do so enjoy dressing up as a vampire, the ladies particularly love it.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes “You’re incorrigible.” 

A somewhat comfortable silence descended between them. Both of them understood what the other was not willing to say. After a long pause Francis touched Arthur’s shoulder “I understand, just don’t do something that you will regret.” Arthur nodded, and that was the end of it.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Arthur had to admit. Francis sure did know how to pick them. The man currently sitting across the small bar table from him was the definition of charming and handsome. Everything about him seemed to be perfectly alluring. His short dark brown hair, warm brown eyes, and dark tanned skin made him look like he had just walked out of a magazine. His body was lean and muscled. Arthur always envied people with that body type. No matter how much he worked out his swimmers build did not change. To top it all off the man before him had a sinful Spanish accent. Every word he said was like a whispered promise or erotic pleasure. Arthur sipped his water. He could easily see himself falling into bed with such an alluring man. Yes, all he had to do was spend time with Antonio and his spell would kick in.

“Have you decided?” the waitress asked as they both put down their menus.

“I will have a strawberry margarita.” Antonio smiled as he handed her the menu.

When the girl turned his way Arthur answered “Just a coke will be fine.”

Antonio frowned “You will not join my in a drink, mi amigo?”

Arthur tried to think of an excuse but decided it would be better just to tell the truth “I have a low threshold for alcohol.”

“Do you.” Antonio smiled “If you drink with me I promise to take you home tonight.”

Arthur could not help but smirk at his implication “Are you trying to take advantage of my body on a first date?”

Antonio only continued to smile “If I were to say yes, would you hold it against me?”

The phrase was not altogether without its charm and Arthur found himself saying “I would like to try your blackberry beer.” to the waitress. At least with beer he knew it would take more then a pint to put him under the table.

They spent the rest of the night talking about what seemed like meaningless things; their jobs, the current hot topics in magical society, and the basics of small kitchen magic that everyone used on a daily basis. Antonio seemed to find it considerably hilarious; however, when Arthur admitted that even with his prowess in magic he could not do the simplest thing with cooking. When they left it was already dark and Antonio had insisted on walking him to his car. Arthur opened the drivers side door and turned back to thank Antonio for a lovely time.

“Thanks so much for everything. I can not remember the last time I actually relaxed like this.”

“Si, it has been a while for me as well.”

Arthur debated whether to say anything or not but decided he really had nothing to lose “Will I see you again?”

Antonia smiled and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s lips. Arthur was startled at first by then closed his eyes and kissed back. The kiss was... nice. When they parted they looked at one another and then with mutual understanding they both smiled. “There won’t be a second date, will there?”

Antonio shook his head “I am sorry.” A pained expression came to his face as he turned to look up at the moon “I can tell that you have been feeling rather melancholy lately, so have I. That was why when France asked me to do this for you I accepted... because what you were offering was sort of what I was looking for as well.”

Arthur blinked “Really?”

Antonio nodded “I find myself in love with someone I can not have.”

Arthur looked around so make sure no one was in hearing distance before he came closer to Antonio and asked “A human?” In an almost ashamed manner Antonio nodded his head. Arthur sighed deeply, knowing that pain far to well “Me too.” Antonio looked surprised, but then sent him a sympathetic look. With a brief farewell Arthur got in his car and drove home. The moment he opened the apartment door Iggy was waiting on the threshold for him. The cat’s expression was eerily blank.

Arthur scoffed at him “Don’t give me that look.” he took off his coat as he walked to the couch and then laid down. “Nothing happened.” He ran his hands through his hair “Nothing at all.” He looked to the side to see Iggy staring at him with an expectant look. “What? It’s nearly nine. What could you possibly want?”

Iggy walked over and scratched at the door. “You can not be serious.” He groaned. He was in no mood to go out again. With everything that happened he just wanted to crawl into his bed and not move until the wedding. He was both physically and emotionally drained. Iggy scratched at the door again insistently and meowed. Arthur mentally swore as he begrudgingly got off the couch and walked over to Iggy, lifting him to his arm. “Why?” he asked simply. Iggy blinked then leaned in to lick his cheek. Arthur could not help but smile. With that one simple gesture Iggy had made him feel more comforted then anything else during the last several weeks. “Thank you.” He whispered just before he grabbed his coat.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

 

There are a few select foods in the world that no matter the caloric intake, a person simply must have them in order to get rid of a bad mood. For Arthur, it was cake batter flavored frozen yogurt with cheesecake bites. Rather then take his car he, along with Iggy, had decided to walk the two and a half blocks it was to the nearest Yogurt Extreme. As Arthur walked with Iggy still in his arms he looked up at the night sky. It probably was because he was a wizard, but he always found a certain calm and collectedness at nighttime that seemed to elude him during the day. The sounds, the smells, the coolness of the air, all combined to leave Arthur feeling slightly anxious and awake. He looked up at the moon. It had been all the talk at the school, how there would be a full moon this Halloween. Arthur smirked. Even the magical community was all excited about it and for good reason. Full moons were always the time of the month when magic was at its most potent and Halloween was the annual time when the barrier between the spiritual and living world was at its weakest. Therefore, when there was a full moon on Halloween, everything was going to go crazy.

The prospect of the full moon, however, did cause Arthur to wonder why his spell had not worked. The moment Antonio kissed him the spell should have taken affect. He looked down at Iggy “I’m sorry, Iggy, that I used my power in that way. Though I guess it doesn’t matter. Maybe the spell didn’t work because,” he shook his head “why didn’t it work Iggy?” Iggy seemed to perk up and he began to mew excitedly. Arthur stopped “What is it? Do you know why?” Iggy began to try and wiggle out of his arms. “Hey stop that!” Arthur ordered as he tried to hold onto the cat. Teeth bit his ear “Ow! What the bloody hell cat!”

“Well, fancy meeting you here Mr. Kirkland.”

Arthur froze and turned to look over his shoulder. Alfred was standing just a few feet behind him. The man wasn’t wearing any leather or black but rather a casual pair of dark blue jeans and a red T-shirt. His smile was, as always, cheerful. As he walked up Arthur’s heart all but danced inside his chest. His breath caught, and his eyes never wanted to look at another sight for as long as he lived. He released a withheld breath in resolve. It really was no use, even from the beginning. He ought to run, but whether away from the American or straight into his arms, he wasn’t sure. Though he certainly had been doing enough running away already, and each time Alfred just ended up chasing him. Iggy meowed again, and Alfred seemed to recognize the welcoming lilt to the cat’s voice. 

“Hi Iggy. Good to see you, buddy.” Iggy leaped from Arthur’s shoulder and into Alfred’s waiting arms. The American laughed and damn it if the sound didn’t send tingles down Arthur’s spine. This was insane! Pure insanity that made no sense! For a second he imagined himself walking forward and embracing Alfred.

“You’re always happy to see me aren’t you?” Alfred turned his gaze to him “Are you happy to see me, Arthur?” Arthur nodded. No, correction, his head nodded. It seemed he had no power over it. Alfred raised a brow at this and moved closer “So, what are you doing out this late?”

“I felt like getting some yogurt.” Arthur answered.

Alfred’s face practically beamed “No way! You like Yogurt Extreme too?”

Arthur took a slightly comforting step to the side “Do you?”

“Heck yeah.” Alfred laughed “It’s like ice cream but without the guilt. Besides I love all the stuff you can put on top. It’s a buffet of candy practically.”

Arthur tried to think of something to keep the conversation going, He wanted, no needed, to hear Alfred talk. “I was not aware that you even knew about Yogurt Extreme.”

“I didn’t, until Kiku introduced me to it. Apparently he likes the strawberry one and adds those squishy Japanese bubble things to it.” Alfred moved to stand beside me “Since we are both going the same way and to the same destination,” he winked “Wanna make this a date? I’ll pay.” Arthur’s head nodded again even as his mind was torn between screaming and cheering. 

It wasn’t that much farther of a walk and after Alfred had paid for their yogurts they had slipping into a table by the window. Arthur gulped. By all the gods Alfred even smelled wonderful, like sweet and spice put together. Was that even possible? Arthur wanted more then anything to turn into Iggy so that he could deliberately rub himself all over the man.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, where did you get Iggy?”

Arthur cleared his throat “It was, uh, a gift from my mother.”

Alfred scratched Iggy under his chin. “That’s nice. My mother hates cats, but then again my mother hates me. So she’s not likely to give me anything as nice as a pet any time soon.”

“You exaggerate.”

“That she hates me?” Alfred shook his head “Oh yeah. As far as she sees it I keep defying her by choosing to be gay when the preacher has clearly cleansed me of this delusion several times. And thus she disowned me.”

Arthur wasn’t exactly sure what to say. It was a story heard all too often and sadly it was all to true. “I’m sorry.”

Alfred shrugged “Don’t be. It’s what led me here.” In a more serious tone he added “And to you.”

Arthur’s heart stopped beating for a moment. He looked away from Alfred and down to his knees “Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

Arthur waved a hand “That! You just... say the most touching things and,” Arthur made a sound of impatience “I just don’t get you. You don’t know me and yet you-”

“We would know one another by now if you would just stop running away.” Alfred leaned back in his seat. “Truthfully, I’m not one to usually give chase at all. But for some reason I want to chase you.” He tilted his head to one side as if in thought “I want to hold you, make you laugh, and shower you with as much affection as I can give. Why? Because I have this feeling that you need it and you need me.” He moved to lean over the table and rest his head in his hands “You, Arthur, are the only man to ever captivate me.”

Arthur’s blush reached all the way down his neck. He tried to think up some response when Alfred lifted his right hand and caressed it down Arthur’s shoulder. Such a simple gesture, and yet heat blazed throughout Arthur’s body and his cock was instantly hard. A sudden passion filled Alfred’s deep blue eyes at the contact. Arthur gulped and tried to regain control of his brain and body. Frantically he grasped at the first thought that came to his mind “Would you like to try a bite.” He offered over his yogurt. The moment he said it he imagined himself slamming his head on the table. 

A lecherous smile spread across Alfred’s face as he leaned in and ate the spoonful of yogurt. He licked his lips “Delicious,” his voice drooped down to a low whisper “tell me Arthur, are you just as tasty?” Arthur’s breath froze in his throat. Alfred’s hand touched his and his thumb started rubbing in rhythmic circles “I want to talk with you, eat with you, and spend countless moments with you. I’ve even dreamed about waking up every morning and eating breakfast with you before we go to work. That’s how much I want you. However, more then anything, right now I just want to take you home and fuck you so badly that I’m having trouble concentrating.” There was the head nod again. Where the hell did that keep coming from?! Alfred blinked as if surprised “Does that mean you want to make love to me too?”

_“Hell yes!”_ Arthur’s mind screamed. He stared at Alfred with an unreadable expression. This human’s touch would destroy him. Destroy everything. He did want to make love to Alfred. He never wanted to do anything so much in his entire life. Didn’t he deserve a little happiness? A little freedom? But was he willing to pay the price his freedom would cost? He had tried seeking out another wizard, and what had that proven to him. It seemed, against his wishes and his desperate attempts; he was tied to this human and no one else. Why? Why would fate tie him to someone who would take away his powers?

Alfred was staring at Arthur as if he were in suspended animation. There. That was it. Alfred had the best possible credentials. Iggy, who was by no means a dumb cat, was crazy about him... and so was Arthur. By all the gods he was crazy in love with Alfred. It was that simple. “Yes.”

“Huh?”

“Yes,” Arthur gasped “Please take me home with you.” He shook his head “Take me before I change my mind.” There was only a fraction of a second’s hesitation before Alfred grasped his hand and rose from the table. They both practically ran out of the building while Iggy, who was draped over Alfred’s right shoulder, filled the night air with a gleeful yowl.


	7. Chapter Seven

The bedroom had a high ceiling, complete with fireplace and crisp white cotton sheets on a big bed, just as Alfred had promised. Or promised Iggy, to be exact. Arthur would have taken notice of what the rest of the house had looked like if he and Alfred had not been kissing each other senseless the moment the front door closed. Alfred walked over to the bed and dipped his shoulder, allowing Iggy to hop off. The moment Iggy’s paws touched the sheets he padded up to the head of the bed and curled up on a pillow. Alfred laughed “I think we have to be exhibitionists with Iggy around.” He sat down on the foot of the bed. “A bit of a voyeur, fella?” He turned his gaze back to Arthur “Well watch away because I’m about to kiss every inch or your owners body until he can’t stand and then after I’ve made sure he’s ready I’m going to thrust my starving cock into his cute little ass and fuck him into this mattress. How does that sound Iggy?” 

Iggy meowed and Arthur seconded the motion. His legs were shaking so hard he was having trouble standing. “Alfred...”

In two steps, Alfred covered the space between them. The heat of his immediate embrace wrapped around Arthur like the worlds best security blanket. It felt so wonderful and safe. When Arthur pulled back slightly Alfred teasingly kissed his nose before kissing his mouth. Arthur closed his eyes and opened his mouth. The softness of Alfred’s tongue explored the contours of Arthur’s mouth and lips, caressing every tiny tingling nerve ending. Alfred tasted like cinnamon and caramel apples. It was absolutely euphoric and intoxicating. Arthur was not aware that they were moving until Alfred tumbled them into the bed, he lying on his back with Arthur above him. The kiss never broke. Hot hands began to move up and under Arthur’s shirt. As their tongues danced and played a deep tremble sizzled its way up Arthur’s spine. The sound of rumbling thunder echoed through the room. 

Alfred pulled back and looked toward the window “Thunder? But it was totally clear when we came in?” Arthur’s heart skipped. He had to control himself. He closed his eyes and took calming breaths but stopped when Alfred’s hand cupped his cheek “Are you scared of the thunder?” How laughable. How could Arthur be scared of something he was technically manifesting? Alfred smiled “I like the thunder. It sounds like I feel.” In one smooth motion Alfred switched their positions. “Let’s make enough noise that you won’t even hear that thunder.” His mouth covered Arthur’s, his tongue pressing even deeper this time. Arthur never wanted it to stop. One arm snaked around Arthur’s waist and pulled him upward as another moved to tug at the zipper of his pants. Their erections pressed against one another momentarily. Arthur gasped and another rumble cracked outside. He arched his body upward to press closer to the hard bulge. Shocks of electricity fired into his abdomen from his groin. Thunder boomed outside again. When Alfred tugged down his underwear he all but moaned the American’s name. 

Alfred’s soft hot lips left his to kiss there way down his body. The sweet and gentle pecks started at his neck, then down his chest to his stomach were he momentarily licked Arthur’s bellybutton. Arthur jerked, making Alfred laugh. Arthur made a sound kind of like a whimper as he bucked his hips upward. He knew what was coming and he wanted it so desperately. Alfred chuckled as he rubbed his cheek against the head of Arthur’s erection before tentatively licking it. “Please.” Arthur heard himself begging. Alfred’s eyes flicked upward to meet Arthur’s gaze, ocean blue meeting forest green. He smiled knowingly and made sure that Arthur was watching as he very slowly opened his mouth and engulfed the tip. His tongue wasted no time in swirling around the sensitive head and then running along the underside as he slid Arthur to the back of his throat. Arthur cried out as his hands went to fist in Alfred’s hair. A bolt of lightning cracked so loud outside that Arthur swore the house shook. 

It felt better then he ever could have imagined. Was this how it started? Once he came were his powers just going to vanish like smoke in the wind? His mouth opened in a wordless scream as Alfred pulled back, sucking him until he released him with a wet pop. “Spread your legs for me, darling.”

Arthur did just that, but groaned in displeasure as Alfred moved away from him. His heat, his touch, his smell; Arthur was sure he would die without it. “Calm down love. I just want to grab a condom.” 

Arthur shook his head “No condom. Please, its fine.”

Alfred blinked “I’ve never not used one, Arthur.”

Arthur’s face flushed. “Please,” he gulped “I don’t have anything. I swear. I just...” he blushed darker “It has always been a dream of mine to be thoroughly fucked and... have my partner cum inside me.” Against his inner thigh Arthur felt Alfred’s still clothed erection twitch. Alfred moaned and leaned in to capture his mouth in another bone melting kiss.

“Are you sure you want to trust me?” Alfred asked.

Arthur smiled “I think if you had anything you wouldn’t even be doing this. Besides, I can already tell it is not your nature to purposefully put someone in danger.”

Alfred nodded and nipped Arthur’s jaw playfully “God, you’re cute. Fine then. I’ll be more then happy to grant your wish.” He leaned back into a sitting position on the bed. “Get up.” Arthur’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he did as Alfred asked and leaned up into a sitting position as well. Alfred then turned and flopped down on the bed, stomach up. He motioned for Arthur to get on top of him. 

“You want me to ride you?”

Alfred laughed “In a bit, but right now I want you to get on top of me but face my feet.”

“... 69?” Alfred nodded. Arthur looked down at Alfred’s pants “You’re still dressed.”

“Then I suggest you strip me.” Alfred winked. The words alone sent Arthur’s mind into a tailspin. He nodded as he tried to control his frantic pulse. He moved over and pulled down the zipper of Alfred’s pants, then taking belt loops in hand pulled them down and off his legs. A fully erect and by no mean small cock practically sprang free just mere inches from Arthur’s face. Arthur mouth practically water at the site of it. “Come on sexy.’ Arthur looked toward Alfred’s face. The man pointed to his chest “Get that cute butt over here so I can prepare you while you suck my thick cock.” Arthur took in a hesitant breath and looked away, trying to regain his composure and not just jump right on top of the man. “Wow hey,” Alfred’s hand was at his shoulder “Sorry, if you don’t like dirty talk-” Arthur turned back and practically tackled the man to the bed. 

He pressed their lips together in another kiss as his arms wrapped around Alfred’s neck. When he pulled away he shook his head “No, keep talking like that.” He moved to face Alfred’s feet once more and positioned himself on all fours, facing away from Alfred. With one hand he grasped Alfred’s cock and stroked his fingers upward, milking several drops of clear precum from the tip. His tongue darted out to lick up the drops and the taste of him washed over Arthur’s mouth. His magic reacted to it and seemed to pulse inside him. He opened his mouth wider and covered the tip, running his tongue around the edges of the head.

Alfred groaned and swore behind him a second before Arthur felt his ass being grabbed and his cheeks spread. He trembled with embarrassment and then pleasure as Alfred’s tongue licked from the head of his erection to the base of his balls. Fingers skimmed over his skin before they teased his anus. After several moments the fingers slid away to be replaced by a hot skillful tongue. Arthur gasped and moaned, his grip on Alfred tightening. Alfred’s tongue continued to press and brush over him in the most wonderful ways that had his body practically clinging to the sheets for some form of anchor to reality. He groaned and shuddered as he did his best to take Alfred to the back of his throat. 

Warm, slick fingers were suddenly pressing against him. Arthur felt his balls tighten, threatening with imminent release. His back arched, his body stiffening with a strangled moan that reverberated around Alfred’s cock. Alfred’s hand went to the base of Arthur sex, stopping the pressure and rising climax. “Oh no you don’t.” Alfred chuckled “You’re not shooting off until I say so.”

Arthur released an anguished moan that then turned into a cry of pleasure as one finger forged its way inside him. The finger moved, circling the interior edge and encouraging the flesh to open wider. A second finger joined the first. Both of them moved within him, circling. That oddly pleasurable tingling sensation caused his to squirm, just a little. Then the finger pressed against something that really, really made him want to cum. He gasped and came up on his knees, his toes curling.

Alfred chuckled and his voice was all too smug “Oh, yeah, you liked that.” He pulled his fingers out, much to Arthur’s displeasure. Alfred leaned up and switched their positions so that he was on top. His hands went to stoke the insides of Arthur’s thighs as he parted his legs.

Arthur’s hands grabbed the blankets and tensed as the pressure increased once more. Something hot, hard, slippery, and uncomfortably wide was forcibly spreading his anus. It burned sharply as Arthur gasped and bit his lower lip. He pushed outward and the burning receded as his muscles relaxed. Alfred’s dick was wonderfully hard and scalding hot as it thrusts its way inside him. It just kept coming. Arthur moaned in complete delight as Alfred slowly slid every glorious inch of himself inside him until he was balls deep. Alfred’s breathing came in frantic pants as he pressed their foreheads together.

“Fuck you’re tight.”

“I thought that was a good thing?” Arthur countered, feeling a little worried.

Alfred grinned and kissed his lips “Oh it is.” he rolled his hips, causing Arthur to moan loudly “I’d even say you seem to fit me perfectly.” He leaned down and one of his hands caressed down the length of Arthur’s right arm “Could it be that you’re my mate?” he smiled but didn’t give Arthur a chance to respond as his mouth came down on Arthur’s in a devouring kiss.

Alfred reached back and hooked one of Arthur’s thighs over his shoulder, bending his legs as his hips drew backward and then slammed forward. He leaned forward and over Arthur. One hand pressed against the mattress for support while the other held onto Arthur’s leg. The position left Arthur feeling rather vulnerable as well as immensely turned on. His arms wrapped around Alfred’s shoulders, clinging to him and yet silently asking for reassurance. Arthur’s body was nothing more then a tangled mess of aches and fierce need. The magical pulse in his body grew stronger and stronger until it was practically giving him a headache. Alfred thrust again and again, fucking Arthur with increasing speed and power.

Arthur attempted to meet his thrusts, the sensational jolts of pressure steadily increasing the delight that was boiling up in his testicles. The feeling gained in intensity until his grunts became choked cries for “Harder! Faster!” Alfred closed his eyes, giving Arthur exactly what he wanted. He thrust harder and faster until his hips struck against Arthur’s bottom with sharp smacks. His ass soon turned a dark flushed pink. The muscles in Alfred’s body flexed and stood out with his efforts. 

The pressure in Arthur’s balls reached the explosion point. He grabbed for his throbbing dick and started pulling it in time to Alfred’s thrusts. His fingers merely stroked the head and Arthur’s eyes went wide as the magic within him seemed to pour out of his body. He breathed in a startled breath and brought a hand to cover his mouth. Dear god this was it. The magic was leaving him and... and... he could see it. The magic exuded out of his skin and took the shape of nearly invisible tendrils. Like the tender vines of the star jasmine plants that were so popular in gardens. They curled and circled around Arthur’s body then reached out and encircled Alfred as well. The human seemed to not notice them at all as he continued to bring pleasure to Arthur’s body. The vines did not hurt, nor were they constricting. Between their bodies a single vine curled upward in a corkscrew like shape and a small red rose bloomed. A deep feeling of connection, both physical and mental, crashed into Arthur and skyrocketed him to the brink of orgasm. He cried out as he arched his back, wanting it and needing it more then ever before. 

“That’s it, cum for me. I want to see you cum with by cock up your ass.” Alfred groaned “Cum for me Arthur, so that I can fill you up with my seed.” 

His orgasm could only be described as explosive. It felt as if every cell in his body released a sea of energy all at once. Arthur threw his head back and howled with the hardest climax he had ever had. He could feel every gush of his release as the sperm arched into the air and splattered over his stomach and chest. A few droplets even reached his face. 

Alfred choked, stilled, and then clutched Arthur to his chest as he buried his face into Arthur’s neck. His arms tightened around Arthur in a bruising grip. He thrust once, twice, and groaned. All Arthur felt was the cock inside him twitch, signaling Alfred’s release. 

Left trembling with the dregs of his mind blowing orgasm, Arthur watched Alfred straining powerfully into rapture. His heart ached with the sheer physically sexyness of it. And as he looked at Alfred he... knew him. Something within his very blood now identified and knew this man. Alfred rolled onto his back, taking Arthur with him. Their connection was never lost. Arthur loved the way Alfred’s chest rose and fell as he tried desperately to regain his breathing. He smiled in contented bliss as he settled down to lay and snuggle against Alfred’s chest. Alfred chuckled “I never would have guessed you were so... passionate.”

Arthur rubbed his cheek against Alfred’s nipple “I didn’t know either.” He said sleepily “This was my first time.”

“What?” Alfred took Arthur’s chin between his fingers to turn his head “I-I was your first?!” The dark blush the colored his face was too adorable. Arthur smiled and nodded. “Fuck, you should have told me! Did I hurt you?” 

Arthur shook his head “No,” he leaned his head back down and sighed “You were wonderful.”

There was a pause and then Alfred chuckled, his chest vibrating with the action. A large warm hand caressed down Arthur’s spine in a wonderfully intimate and calming gesture. “Well at least I can now understand why you ran away from me so much.” Alfred shook his head as he relaxed into the bed and brought the blanket around both of them. He yawned “Time to sleep. You literally have worn me out.” Arthur nodded, but it was evident that he was only seconds away from sleep. Alfred smiled and kissed the top of his head before leaning back his head. He had just closed his eyes when he felt a warmth circle his head. He opened his eyes and angled his head to find that Iggy had wrapped his body around Alfred’s head like a crown. Alfred smiled and leaned up a hand to scratch the cat’s head. “You’re lucky I adore cats.” Iggy mewed and licked his fingertips.


	8. Chapter Eight

There was a comforting and wonderful warmth against his entire body. Arthur snuggled into it further. The warmth moved and the covers slipped down, revealing Arthur’s feet to the cold and very aggravating morning air. Arthur frowned as he brought his feet up. Then there was a sudden an obnoxious ringing sound that filled the room. It sounded like music but the words were definitely not English. The warmth moved again and the sound stopped, a yawn could be heard. Now thoroughly annoyed Arthur begrudgingly opened his eyes and looked upward to see the smiling face of Alfred. Alfred?

“Good morning.” Alfred kissed his forehead and then rose into a sitting position on the bed, stretching. That absolutely gorgeous body was bathed in the early morning light. It was so handsom that it could not be real. Without thinking, and still half asleep, Arthur moved to press his hand against Alfred’s back. He was still so warm. He groaned and moved closer, pressing his lips in a kiss to the small of Alfred’s back. Alfred laughed, effectively waking Arthur up more fully. “I have to say I do love this more tender side of you.” Arthur looked up at Alfred’s grinning face. “It’s really cute.” Arthur’s blush was instantaneous. He watched in wide eyed silence as Alfred got out of the bed, gloriously naked mind you, and walked over to the bathroom door. “I’m going to take a shower. You can continue sleeping if you want. I’ll make us some coffee when I get out.” He didn’t even bother to shut the door.

Once Arthur heard the sound of running water and the slide of a metal door he frantically looked around the room for his clothes. He needed to get dressed, needed to get out of here. He looked to the ground and saw his pants. He leaned down to grab them but in a flash there was a ball of fur standing in his way. Iggy sat his body right down on the pants and hissed at Arthur. Arthur frowned and pointed to the cat “Listen, this is not the time for this. I just slept with a human!” he whispered harshly. Iggy did not even move a paw. “Don’t you understand? I’m... I’m...” he stopped and made an internal check. He didn’t feel any different. Hell if anything he felt... stronger? He shook his head. No, that couldn’t be right. He looked around the room for any random object. On one of the shelves he spotted a pen. Getting up from the bed he walked over and grabbed the pen. Holding it in his palm he concentrated on it. In a flash the pen practically flew across the room. Arthur’s eyes went wide. What the hell? He hadn’t even started to use any of his magic. He had barely even scratched the surface when the pen just reacted.

His gaze turned to Iggy and focused completely on the cat’s body. He allowed only a little magic to flow out. Without hesitation Iggy began floating into the air. Arthur continued to concentrate as he moved Iggy’s body until it was over the bed and then set him down gently on the pillow. Levitation used to require a fair bit of magic. Now it was requiring nothing at all. Arthur blinked and looked down at his palm. What was going on? By all rights he should not be able to do anything, but now he was able to do even more? He shook his head again. This made no sense.

A thought occurred to him. Perhaps he and Alfred had not done it right. He frowned. Done what not right? He was pretty sure that was how sex was done and both of them had certainly come to orgasm. Maybe... it was a specific kind of sex? Maybe the depletion of powers only happened with oral sex or something. But if that was true then why hadn’t the council just said that in the first place? Arthur walked back to sit on the bed. Young witches and wizards had always been told from an early age to never copulate with a human because it would deplete their powers, but Arthur wasn’t depleted at all. Was he just the exception? For what reason would he be the exception? Maybe it took more then just one time to deplete the magic? If that was true then why hadn’t the council also admitted that to the magical public? What if... Arthur could barely bring himself to say it. What if it all was a lie? What if having sex with humans didn’t deplete ones powers at all. What if his race was like that of Kiku’s; able to have sex with humans, take them as mates, and reproduce with them? He sighed, well everything but the reproduction part. Arthur brought a hand to his mouth in thought. What if the part about humans and witches not being able to have children was also a lie? Considering it now, it only made logical sense. Kiku’s race was part fox and yet they were able to reproduce with humans. Witches and wizards were considerablely more alike then humans and kitsune, so why wouldn’t they.

There were so many questions that were buzzing around Arthur’s head. He needed to analyze this for sure, but how? He could get another witch or wizard to have sex with a human to see what happened. Could he really ask someone else to take the risk he had just done? But if the whole thing was a lie then there would be no harm in it at all. Arthur crossed his arms over his chest. Who could he ask? Either way, his powers were still present and Arthur needed to keep them that way until he was sure of anything. That meant no more sex with Alfred.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Alfred said as he stepped out of the bathroom. He was still completely naked but now his tanned skin had a sheen of water to it. The remaining droplets on his skin were like an alluring calling for Arthur to lick them off. Alfred finished drying his hair with the towel and when he flipped back his head the golden, damp, strands of hair went every which way, giving the American a very comical goofy appearance. He smiled “Want some coffee?”

Not having sex with the man again was going to be easier said than done.


	9. Chapter Nine

He tried to scrounge up some information on any of the witches or wizards that had been exiled from the magical community for having relations with humans. But it seemed those records were inaccessible to even him, which Arthur found extremely odd. From what he could tell it was not the reported ‘loss of powers’ that alerted the covenant of wizardry to exile supposed or suspected individuals. What got them exiled was the act of just sex with a human itself. Something was definitely not right and Arthur was going to find out what. He pulled out his phone and dialed Lien’s number.

“This is Lien. It is very peculiar for you to be calling me Arthur.” Came Lien’s soft and calm voice from the other end of the line.

“Hello Lien. Listen I was wondering if we could meet somewhere?”

There was a momentary paused and then Lien said “Alright. Where would you like to meet?”

“How about The Blue Panda?”

“I’m not particularly fond of Chinese food.”

“Oh, well then how about...” he tried to think of a place that was near where he currently was. “Oh, I know this charming little Thai restaurant.”

“That sounds fine. What is its name and what time?”

“Now, if you can, and it’s called Lemon Grass.”

“... Lemon Grass?”

Arthur frowned. Lien’s voice sounded a little... worried. “Yeah, is there a problem?” 

He heard muffled voices on the other end of the line and then Lien’s voice asked “I’m actually already there. If you don’t mind just coming on over?” She didn’t sound particularly happy.

“Really? How convenient. Sure, I’ll be right over.”

Arthur flipped his phone shut and then turned to Iggy, who was perched on his shoulder. The cat yawned. Arthur crossed the busy street and speed walked his way the block and a half to Lemon Grass. He opened the door and spotted Lien... and Kasem sitting at a table. Kasem noticed him immediately and smiled. He stood up from the table as Arthur approached.

“Hello again Professor.”

“Hello Kasem. It is nice to see you again.” Arthur looked toward Lien, who didn’t look up at him and kept eating her food. “I hope I’m not interrupting.”

Kasem waved a hand “No Professor, just catching up with a good friend.” Lien visibly flinched at his words. Kasem turned to walk away “I do have to get back to work. Do you happen to know what you would like professor?” 

“Um... just what I had last time will be fine.” Kasem nodded and then bid goodbye to Lien, who almost meekly glanced in his direction. As Arthur sat down Lien gave him a momentary less than pleased look. “He’s the guy you like. Isn’t he?” Arthur asked blatantly.

Lien’s eyes went wide with shock and embarrassment for a moment before her face, once again, became a blank mask of calm and composure “Yes, if you must know.” She said flatly “However, I do not think that is why you wished to meet with me.”

“Actually, it does kind of have something to do with that.” He took a steadying breath “I had sex with a human.” He said in barely just above a whisper. It was rather eerie how her calm, indifferent, composure never wavered for a second. “Remember that human I told you about at the party?” he tried to explain “My emotions got the better of me and I slept with him. It just seemed like the right thing, if that makes any sense. Regardless, the important thing I wanted to tell you... or rather confide in you is that,” he glanced around and leaned across the table “I’m not depleted at all Lien. Not one little bit. If anything I feel even stronger then before.”

Lien, who had been quiet through his entire explanation, tilted her head and blinked at him “You...aren’t?” Arthur nodded his head. Confusion washed over her face “That can not be. Maybe it just takes longer?”

“Maybe. But seriously, I’m not even a tiny bit weaker. While it was happening I,” Arthur blushed “I started a lighting storm.” That certainly got Lien’s attention. There was a second’s pause before her hand came to her mouth to cover her giggles. Arthur frowned “It’s not that funny.” Lien seemed to find that even funnier as she laughed outright.

“That must have been some good sex.” 

Of all the comments in the world, Arthur would never have guess Lien to say that one. He smirked “It was.”

Lien stopped laughing and a blush colored her pale cheeks. She shook her head “You should not say such things.”

“You started it.” Arthur countered.

Lien rolled her eyes “You were saying?”

“Yes, anyway I don’t feel depleted at all. I’ve given this a lot of thought. I even considered that maybe it only depleted heterosexual couples. But that doesn’t make any logical sense. Which leads me to think that something is up.” Iggy left his shoulder to climb down and curl into his lap. “I was going to ask if you would be willing to try it, but I gather that is not an option.”

Lien stared at him for a moment, not quite understanding what he meant. When it finally dawned on her she practically glowered at him. In an instant the air became so thick around them that Arthur thought he might be able to cut it with a knife. “I should slap you for even thinking that.” She grasped her cup and took a sip of her herbal tea “In my culture a girl is supposed to remain pure until marriage.”

Arthur frowned “So you’re remaining pure for me?”

Lien choked on her tea and coughed. When she regained her breath she sent Arthur a sheepish look “That thought... had not occurred to me.” She seemed to go deep in thought for a time. In fact she was concentrating so hard she didn’t even notice when Kasem came back to give Arthur his food. The young man even set a plate of tuna on the table for Iggy, who happily ate every last bite and liked his whiskers when he was done. Lien shook her head “I’m sorry Arthur. Though your revelations trouble and confuse me I can not help you. I am not comfortable enough and...” she sighed, her stoic expression falling “to tell you the truth I do not even think Kasem acknowledges my fondness for him.”

Arthur shrugged “It’s alright. It’s just as well considering-” he stopped.

“What is it?”

“Bloody hell!” Arthur hissed, startling Iggy. “Sorry Iggy.” He slapped his forehead “I can not believe I didn’t- god!” he laughed and then grinned at Lien “I don’t need you to because Kasem has magical powers.” Lien looked at him as if he had gone mad. “Don’t you see? They also said that witches and humans would not have children. Meaning that either Kasem’s parents are magical, or that that is also a lie.” Arthur grinned as he grabbed Lien’s hand, standing up from the table. “Come on Lien, you may not have to marry me at all!” Arthur turned and called for Kasem.


	10. Chapter Ten

Kasem looked back and forth between Lien, Arthur, Francis and Kiku. Arthur had called the other two men to be present as witnesses. If he really was going to blow this whole conspiracy out of the water then he was going to need all the proof he could gather. Kiku would act on his behalf. His reputation and the respect he demanded from his community would lend merit to Arthur’s accusations. Francis, as a fellow wizard, would act as witness and lend support. Kasem looked very ill at ease. “I do not know what you mean Dr. Kirkland?” he fidgeted on Arthur’s apartment couch.

“I am asking you if your parents had any special talents. Like the ones you described to me that day.”

Kasem frowned but shook his head “No. My parents are not witches.”

“Wrong,” Arthur sat down across from him “You must have received these powers from one of your parents. Please Kasem, this is very important.”

“Dr. Kirkland I told you that information in confidence.” Kasem answered in an injured tone.

“Told him what?” Lien asked. Kasem looked at her and then looked away. Lien hesitated and then came to sit beside him, grasping one of his hands. “Kasem, please tell me.” 

Kasem’s body visiblely relaxed the moment Lien touched him. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. “Around puberty I started noticing that I had an almost unearthly knowledge about what animals needed. I could tell at a glance that they were angry, sad, or stressed. This knowledge then turned into more of a connection. With concentration I was able to feel what any animal I came in contact with was feeling. This of course only grew when the relationship with the animal was strengthened as well. Then when I was a little younger then I am now, I started seeing things. As if they were little movie clips flashing before my eyes. I never quite understood what they were until I was startled awake one night by a vision of a fire and my home town burning. When I ran out of the house I saw a fire looming on the horizon of the forest. Because of my alarm call everyone was able to get to safety as well as stop the flames.” Kasem shook his head “I never told anyone about this. I did not want them to think I was possessed or blessed by some god. I liked my life the way it was and I didn’t want it to change. It wasn’t until I came here and took your class that I started to seriously wonder about my abilities. I do not know why, but your speech that first day of class seemed to strike a cord with me.”

He looked to Lien “I’m sorry for not telling you. I just never wanted you to think me strange and... possibly stop coming to see me” He added the last part in a hushed whisper. Her smile was both warm and full of relief. Without a word she lifted her hand and conjured a bubble out of thin air. The bubble floated around Kasem’s head before it popped when it touched his nose. Kasme’s face was priceless.

“I think you’ll find, Mr. Kasem,” Kiku offered softly as he allowed his fox ears to stand up and twitch above his head “that you are not the only one who is strange.”

Kasem looked back and forth the between all of them “All of you? Even you Professor?” 

Arthur nodded “I’ll explain the rest of what is going on later. But right now Kasem I need you to really answer my question. Either both or one of your parents was magical. They had to be because magical abilities can only be inherited genetically. Did either of your parents have any peculiar abilities or show any signs of being wonderfully adept at certain things?”

Kasem shook his head “My father was a common businessman and my mother stayed at home and cooked.”

Arthur leaned back and signed in defeat. Perhaps it was to much to hope for. “She cooked?” Francis spoke up. Kasem nodded “How did she cook?” Francis moved around the couch to sit next to Kiku “Did your mother have a knack for cooking?”

“Yes, she was well known throughout our town for being a wonderful cook. It was one of the reasons my father married her.” Arthur raised a brow in Francis’ direction. Just what was the man getting at?

Francis smiled “Tell me Kasem, as you were growing up what did your kitchen smell like?”

Kasem pursed his lips as he seemed to think for a moment “Like any normal kitchen. It smelled of spices and baking food and...”

“Joy.” Francis cut in. “Did simply being in the kitchen while your mother was cooking fill you with a sense of comfort and belonging. Did the smells leave you longing for the very foods that they were wafting from?” Kasem nodded. Francis chuckled “Then my dear boy your mother was a kitchen witch. A very common witch, to be completely truthful, but they are some of the best witches in my opinion.”

“A kitchen witch? I’ve never heard of anything like that.”

“I suppose you wouldn’t have, given your upbringing and your lack of being able to even boil water. The high society of witches and wizards often ignore or dismiss kitchen witches due to their relatively low threshold for magic. They are not able to cast spells. Their magic is only expressed through the art of creation; whether it is painting, baking, or even something physical like dancing.” Francis sighed.

Because of his knowledge, Francis had basically provided Arthur with the fact he so desperately wanted. He was so relieved and happy that he would ignore Francis’ previous comment, for now anyway. Now there was really only one thing left to do. He had to make sure that his lack of depleting powers was not just specific to him. He rose from the couch and walked out of the room taking out his cell phone. With a triumphant smile on his face he dialed in the number and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.


	11. Chapter Eleven

“Arthur-san.”

Arthur jumped when Kiku’s hand landed on his shoulder. He looked around, not even realizing the other man had entered his office. “Sorry,” he shook his head as he got up “I was just deep in thought.”

Kiku smiled “It is understandable. But it is nearly six now and the festivities will be starting soon.” Kiku was dressed in a floor length red, gold, and black kimono. His fox ears and tail were on full display. He looked, for lack of a better term, regally majestic. Arthur smiled. Halloween was the only day all magical beings could walk around as themselves and not be suspected in the slightest. “Will you be joining us?” Kiku asked.

Arthur looked out his window and then down at his desk. He still had several papers to grade and with everything that had happened lately he was very behind. “I’m sorry Kiku. I’m going to have to pass.” 

Kiku nodded just before setting down a coffee on Arthur’s desk “I thought you might say that, so I brought you a drink.”

Arthur smiled at him and thanked him as he walked out. The moment the door closed behind him Arthur slumped back into his chair. Truthfully he was just trying to busy himself until Antonio called. He sighed and leaned back his head. He wondered what Alfred was doing right now. He looked over to the corner of his office where Iggy was resting peacefully in the cat bed Alfred had bought him. Upon feeling Arthur’s eyes on him Iggy opened a single eye as if you say ‘What?’

A commotion just outside his window had Arthur moving away from the desk and looking outside. There was a large barrel in the middle of the sidewalk where people were bobbing for apples. He looked further down the block and saw several food stands. Opening up the window his office was immediately filled with the smells of popcorn, funnel cakes, candy, caramel apples, and pumpkin pie. He was not particularly hungry, but his stomach growled in need nonetheless. 

“They certainly look like they are having fun, don’t they?” Iggy meowed. “Don’t be ridiculous. I have work to do here and besides I don’t even have a costume.” 

Arthur didn’t see it, but Iggy rolled his eyes as he rose from his comfortable bed. He walked half way over to Arthur, took a moment to stretch, and then walked over the rest of the way. He hoped onto the windowsill so that he was eye level with Arthur. His tail flicked back and forth.

“What is it?” Arthur asked just before Iggy’s eyes turned a brilliant green. The cat leaned in and licked Arthur’s lips. A serge of fire and pain coursed through Arthur’s body as he stumbled backward gasping. He writhed on the floor as he clutched his ears. His vision blurred into a warped image of reds, yellows, and blues. His teeth ached and throbbed in his mouth. His spine cracked and vibrated with power. Arthur could do nothing more then curl into a ball. The pain lasted only a moment more before everything vanished. Arthur slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The office appeared to be fine. He looked down at his hands and then his body. He seemed to be alright. What the hell had just happened? He turned to yell at Iggy but the cat was gone. His eyes widened as he scrambled off the floor and went to the window, looking out and down. Nope, no dead cat on the pavement. Then where had he gone?

“Professor Kirkland! Nice outfit!” screamed one of the passing pedestrians. 

Arthur blinked. Nice outfit. He looked down. The casual and yet professional sweater vest and tie he wore was not anything different then what he usually wore to work. Something smacked against the back of his legs. Turning, his mouth practically fell open at the site of a long brown cat tail swaying behind him. In a mad dash he left his office and went down the hall to the men’s bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror he gaped at his own reflection. In addition to the tail there were two brown and white adorably folded ears on the top of his head. His human ears were completely gone. He had become a catboy, but how? He gasped and then glared at his own reflection “Iggy.” He said in a low hiss.

Grumbling to himself he left the bathroom and was in the process of walking back to his office when he turned the corner and bumped into Francis. “Bloody hell are you just lurking around every corner?”

Francis frowned “For your information I was coming to get you.” His gaze took notice of Arthur’s ears before doing a full scan of his body. “I have to say your costume choice is rather... molestable.” An evil grin spread across his lips. Arthur didn’t have time to react before one of Francis’ hands grabbed onto a cat ear and started rubbing. Arthur’s body stiffened and then relaxed as an involuntary purr left his lips. His eyes widened and he pushed Francis away. 

Francis laughed heartily in that snobbish and yet also insulting way that only the French could master. “You would be so much more attractive if you were always that free with your emotions.”

“Did you come all this way just to insult me!?”

Francis shook his head “No, I came to get you because you’re amor is outside in the company of another man.” He winked “And quite a cute one at that. His hair is perfectly sexy like my own. Honestly I’m surprised your American could attract such an adorable individual.”

Arthur’s eyes widened. Alfred was outside with another man? No. No it couldn’t be. He wouldn’t do that. “You lie.” Arthur hissed.

“Oh, is that jealousy I see burning in those eyes?”

Arthur growled “I am not jealous.” He pushed past Francis. 

“Then where exactly are you going?” Francis grinned as he followed after the Englishman.

“Outside to partake in the festivities! What does it look like!?” Francis quietly laughed to himself. Arthur was so easy to manipulate and tease.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

To Arthur’s horror Francis had been telling the truth. Alfred was with another man. They seemed to be quiet friendly too. From just behind the bushes Arthur watched with barely contained rage as the two of them walked down the sidewalk and stopped at every stand. The new man looked young, possibly about Alfred’s age. His hair was a chin length curly golden blonde. His appearance was, as Francis had said, adorable. Where as Alfred, with his glasses and looks, gave off more of a sexy geeky vibe the young man next to him seemed more like the cute, timid, librarian type. However, Arthur was rather confused by the clothes they wore. Alfred was not at all dressed in his usually casual ware or biker gear. In fact he was dressed in much the same clothes that Arthur was wearing. They made him look more sophisticated, older, and oh so wonderfully hot. The stranger next to him was the one dressed in black leather biker gear. Arthur felt something wet on his shoulder. He turned his head and found that Francis was drooling. “Ew! Get your slimy face away from me frog!” Arthur growled as he moved away. 

“Oh, would you please be more silent. And besides how could you not just drool over that marvelous beauty.”

Arthur frowned and looked back, taking notice of Alfred’s smile, the way he laughed, and how happy he looked. Had it really been only just a few days ago that the American use to look at Alfred like that? A pain and sickening feeling sunk into the pit of Arthur’s stomach. Alfred hadn’t even given him the decency of at least telling Arthur it was over to his face. Arthur watched as the stranger exchanged some money with one of the tenders and then offered Alfred a caramel apple. Alfred practically cheered as he accepted the gift, his arm going around the man’s shoulders. “Yes, they do look very perfect together don’t they.” The words left a bitter taste in Arthur’s throat as he turned away. He could feel himself about to cry but refused to give in. Perhaps this was why the council didn’t want magic users to fall in love with humans, because they couldn’t be trusted.

“Not Alfred, I’m talking about the other one.” Francis all but sighed. “I just want to lick every inch of that handsome face.”

Arthur rolled his eyes “You’re disgusting and I’m leaving.” He got to his feet but was grabbed by his arm and dragged onto the sidewalk. “What the bloody hell are you doing!” he yelled.

“I think we should go over and meet them, no?” Francis grinned.

“You wine loving toll! Take your filthy hands off me this instant! That last thing I want is to talk to them! What the hell is wrong with you!”

“Oh my, it is so nice to see that you two are as energetic as ever.” Arthur and Francis stopped to see Alfred and his new boyfriend walk over. 

“What the hell are you two doing?” Alfred asked with obvious confusion and a bit of... annoyance? The American’s gaze locked with Arthur’s before he gestured with his eyes toward Francis. Arthur’s mouth fell open. Of all the gall! Alfred was the one cheating and he had the balls to act threatened by his arguing with Francis.

The man looked to Alfred and smiled “Don’t think to much of this Alfred. It is normal for them. Professor Francis and Kirkland fight all the time.” The man’s voice was as soft as flower petals. His tone was both calm and incredibly mellow. “In fact, many of the students take bets each day on who will win the fight.”

Alfred raised a brow “Oh, really?” he grinned “So you two are like friends?”

Arthur roughly pushed away from Francis “We are not friends!” he folded his arms over his chest “Aren’t you going to introduce us to your partner.” Arthur couldn’t help the bite that slipped into his voice on the last word.

“Partner?” Alfred blinked and then looked to the man beside him “Oh you mean my bro!” he laughed “Sorry bout’ that guys. This is my brother Matthew. He works in the Literature department. Though you’ll mostly find him at the Library.” Alfred turned to Matthew “Matthew this is my boyfriend Arthur and...” Alfred pursed his lips “I don’t know-”

“Francis. I am a teacher at this school as well.” His gaze was practically fixed on Matthew. 

Matthew nodded “It is nice to meet you both, especially you Arthur. Alfred has done nothing but talk about you. It is nice to finally put a face to the name I have heard so much.”

Arthur’s eyes were as wide as saucers and his cheeks turned a dark magenta from a combination of embarrassment and joy. So Alfred wasn’t cheating on him. More then that Alfred apparently talked about him a great deal. The shame he felt for jumping to conclusions was almost instantaneous. “I-It’s nice to meet you to. You’re... brothers?”

Alfred laughed “That is what our mother tells us anyway. Though I still would like further testing.” He patted Matthew on the back “This guy and I are like complete opposites with food.”

“Just because I don’t like cheeseburgers as much as you do does not make us opposites.”

“Maybe, but whenever we have pancakes you slather everything in the syrup. You don’t even taste the pancake do you?”

Mathew frowned “Maple syrup is delicious. I can’t help it.”

Alfred shook his head and then turned back to Arthur. “Are you guys out here to enjoy the night as well?”

Arthur opened his mouth to respond when Francis cut in “Yes, yes we are.” The Frenchman practically shoved Arthur to Alfred’s side as he stepped forward and took Matthew’s hand “Why don’t we all go together. I heard they went all out this year with the decorations and food.” Francis began to walk off with Matthew, not even waiting for Alfred or Arthur. Arthur glared at the man’s back, vowing to put a curse on him when he got home.

“Well that was subtle.” Alfred chuckled, causing Arthur to turn and look at him. Alfred grinned “Now is it just me or did I catch the whiff of jealousy just a minute ago.” 

Arthur turned away, pouting. “I think you’re imagining things.”

“And I think you totally suck at lying.” Alfred turned him around and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “Is it so horrible to admit it?”

Arthur’s eyes looked off to the side “More embarrassing and shameful.”

Alfred hummed “I think it’s kind of cute. Just as long as you don’t go all crazy, like freaking out on me for just talking to another guy.” He laughed and tilted Arthur’s head upward, their lips almost touching.

Arthur tried to move away “Idiot! We are out in public!”

Alfred’s grip on him tightened “So? I want to prove to my little kitten that he’s the only one that has my undivided attention.”

Arthur sputtered “Little kitten!?”

Alfred paused “That is you costume isn’t it? You’re a cat.” Arthur almost swore. He had completely forgotten about that. “I have to say it’s quite a convincing costume.” Alfred’s hand reached out and stroked down the length of his tail from base to fluffy tip. Arthur’s eyes widened as his insides twisted with pleasure. His cock stirred and already started getting ridged. Arthur batted his hand away.

“Don’t do that!” 

“Why?” He did it again. Arthur covered his face in Alfred’s neck as a soft moan escaped. “Is it turning you on?” Alfred whispered. Arthur nodded. There was a dark chuckled and then Arthur felt his whole body being lifted into the air, bridal style. 

“What the!” he continued to sputter and yell even as Alfred ignored him and walked into the nearest building. Up the elevator they went, regardless of Arthur’s protests. They walked down a disserted hall and then into a small office, where Alfred place him down on a desk. Arthur was about to complain when Alfred silenced his cries with an open mouthed kiss. His tongue found Arthur’s instantly and they started a stimulating battle for dominance. Arthur’s eyes closed and he moaned as Alfred pushed him backward to lie on his back. He pushed his way between Arthur’s legs and delighted in grinding their groins together. He even threw in a little thrusting and watched as the dry humping made Arthur arch his back and groan with need. 

When Alfred’s hand cupped and began massaging his erection through his jeans Arthur finally came back to his senses. He tried to push Alfred away but the man was having none of it. Arthur broke their kiss and gasped “No wait, we can’t do this?” he shook his head “We’re in...” he looked around at the posters of animals and then the full cat skeleton that sat just behind the desk. “Is this your office?” Alfred nodded as he started sucking at the juncture of Arthur’s neck, making sure to leave little marks. “We’re at work! We can’t have sex here! In fact we can’t have sex right now at all.”

Alfred’s lips trailed up to Arthur’s cat ears where he nipped. The resulting wave of pleasure shot right to Arthur’s groin. “All of my colleges are out at the festival. Most of them were recruited to reenact a scene from Harry Potter. So I doubt anyone will find us.” He nipped Arthur’s ear again “As long as we aren’t too loud.” Arthur moaned and tried, he really did, to push Alfred away. 

“You don’t understand.” He gasped “We can’t do this just yet I need-” As if answering his prayer his cell phone went off. 

Alfred stopped his ministrations as his brows furrowed in confusion “Is that the American national anthem?”

Arthur took the opportunity that this was to finally push Alfred off of him “No, it’s the British.” He said as he frantically tried to take his phone out of his pocket.

“They sound exactly the same.” 

Alfred’s mouth was then covered by Arthur’s palm as he answered the phone “Hello?”

“Hoooolllllaaaaa!” came a cheerful sounding Spanish man’s voice.

“Antonio?” Arthur asked. He was to busy wondering why the Spaniard was sounding so goofy that he didn’t even notice Alfred’s unamused look. “Are you alright?”

“Si, just fine.” Antonio sighed dreamily.

There was a long pause until Arthur growled “Well? Out with it man!”

“No depletion. None at all.” Antonio sighed again “I was not quite sure at first so I had to convince mi corazon to let me have another round. Nada. I feel just the same as I always have. Well... not the same.” He sobered up slightly “I’m sorry I didn’t call you earlier. It took a while for me to calm down Lovino enough for him to even consider finally taking that step in our relationship.”

Arthur didn’t know who Lovino was. He just assumed it was Antonio’s human. “But you are serious-” he didn’t get to finish his sentence because it ended in a gasp as Alfred flipped him onto his stomach and pulled down his pants. “What are you doing!?” Alfred only grinned.

“Me? I’m in bed right now waiting for Lovino to come back with pizza.” Antonio sighed “I would have offered to make him something but he says my cooking is tasteless. I don’t believe him though. His brother loves my cooking and says it’s wonderful.”

Alfred extracted a bottle of lube from his pocket and coated his fingers before pressing them against Arthur’s anus. “Oh.” Arthur clapped a hand over his mouth to cover up the moan.

Antonio sighed “Yes, I’m afraid my human is what one would call temperamental. I swear I know exactly what he wants but he seems to be adamant to never give into his desires. Anyway, I am happy I could help you out my friend.” Antonio was still talking as Arthur covered up the speaker.

“What are you doing?!” he half hiss half moaned.

“Talking to another man while were in the middle of this. I don’t know weather to spank you or ravish you and prove to you that you’re mine.” Alfred’s eyes skimmed over Arthur’s bottom. “You do have such a cute butt.”

“Don’t you dare!” a second later a slap echoed through the office and Arthur’s right butt cheek stung. The pale skin turned a bright red. Arthur trembled as his cock jerked in need. Arthur’s hand slipped from the receiver “Antonio,” he gasped again as Alfred spanked him “thank you so much for your help.” spank “I-I’ll call you back with any further,” spank “details! Fuck would you stop that!” the cell phone fell from Arthur’s hands and thumped to the floor.

“Why should I stop?” His hand grasped and stroked Arthur’s erection “It’s obvious that you like it.” He chuckled “Even your tail is moving to the side as a show of your submission.” Arthur whimpered as Alfred’s other hand thrust his thumb into his ass. After a few quick thrusts Alfred’s other hand went to Arthur’s right butt cheek, the other thumb was inserted before the two pushed apart and bent. Arthur gasped as he practically went up on his tiptoes. The embarrassment, the pleasure, the stimulation, it was all too much. Alfred’s dark chuckled sounded behind him “I’ll take that as a good sign.”

“What?” Arthur moaned 

“Your ears are standing straight up.” Arthur felt Alfred’s hands leave him and then the broad head of his cock pressed against his anus. “You’re so cute; I just can’t get enough of you.” He pushed only the head inside “Do you want me to come inside you like last time?” he pushed in a little more “You know you’re in my office, which is kind of like my territory. I could probably do whatever I wanted to you and you’d enjoy it.” Arthur whimpered again “Oh, do you want me to start fucking you? But I wanna tease you a little more.” He thrust in quickly, making Arthur open his mouth in a wordless scream, and then ever so slowly pulled out. Arthur pushed his hips backward, trying to keep Alfred’s in him as long as possible. “It seems your rather greedy today.” Alfred chuckled “Alright then, I’ll give you all the cum I have.” His thrusts then became wild and fast. The force of them nearly sent Arthur over the side of the desk. He had to clutch to the edge for support.

“Oh god,” Arthur moaned “please. Please, do whatever you want just keep going.” He pressed his forehead against the desk “It feels so fucking good.” Alfred slammed against his prostate and Arthur all but screamed “There! Right there! Oh fuck yes!”

Alfred’s grip on his hips tightened to where Arthur knew he was going to have bruises, but he didn’t care. He thrust backward and met every one of Alfred’s thrusts with as much vigor and enthusiasm as he could give. Alfred slammed into him again and again at the exact perfect angle where he hit his prostate every time. Arthur gritted his teeth as his muscles tighten in warning of his upcoming climax. “Alfred I’m right there! Please please make me cum!”

Alfred’s hand wrapped around his waist and started stroking him in time. It didn’t take long before Arthur’s back arched and he moaned as his release covered Alfred’s hand. The thick spurts of seamen were sticky as Alfred pulled his had away. Without warning he turned Arthur over and then lifted his legs. Making sure that Arthur was watching, Alfred smeared Arthur’s cum over his still erect cock before he thrust back into Arthur and came himself.


	12. Chapter Twelve

“Yes Mother, I need to speak to the council right away.” Arthur said as he nibbled on a scone. Iggy mewed at his side so he broke off a chunk for him.

“Darling, why do you need to speak to them?”

“I’ll tell you when I see you, but it is urgent.”

“Darling it is the night after Halloween, many of them will not be available.”

Arthur had had just about enough if the council’s secrecy “You will spread the word, mother, and get them to meet. Or I will take matters into my own hands.” There, that should put the fear of god into her.

“What on earth does that mean?” 

“I think you have a perfectly good idea, mother. Someone is manipulating the truth and I hope you are not a part of it.”

“I have no idea what you are insinuating and I will not take any of your sass. Call me again when you can be respectful.” She clicked off.

Arthur leaned back on the couch. Interesting. The moment he had said anything she couldn’t wait to get him off the phone. Regardless, he would give her twenty four hours and not a second more.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

“Arthur, I understand you have been trying to assemble the community.”

Arthur shifted his hold on the phone to his shoulder as he checked off another name from the list of people he had compiled “I haven’t been trying, Mother; I am calling together the community. I warned you that I would take matters into my own hands.”

“May I ask why?”

“You explained how hard it would be to bring the council together. I have important new information that effects some key decisions, and I need to communicate it right away. I have no choice but to go straight to the community.”

“That is ridiculous!”

“Be that as it may, that is what I am doing. Now if you excuse me mother I do have some work to do,” he paused, and decided to give her a little jolt “My lover is coming over tonight for dinner and I don’t want to make him wait.”

There was a long pregnant silence on the other end before his mother spoke again. “Do not do this.” Was that fear in her voice?

“Then I suggest you call the council together.”

“Arthur you do realize what you are doing? It is very dangerous.”

“To whom?”

“Myself, you, others.”

Arthur thought for a moment then he looked down at his hand and in the blink of an eye he was toying with a small fireball “I find myself increasingly... powerful, as of late.”

“I know you’re powerful sweetie, but I seriously doubt you could go up against all the highest level wizards by yourself.” He was about to retort when there was a knock on his door. Without a word he clicked off the phone and walked over, opening the door. There, standing in his doorway, was Ivan Braginski and Lien. He glanced back and forth between them. Ivan’s face as always was set in a chilling smile. 

Lien’s face was blank as she stepped forward “May we come in Arthur?” 

“... Yes, of course.” Arthur stepped back and then shut the door once they had entered. “Might I ask what is going on?”

Lien immediately walked over to pick up Iggy, when she turned around she gave Arthur a comforting smile “Do not worry Arthur, we are not here for what you might think.”

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Arthur, in less than a day, stood before the council of wizardry. There were five of them, and they stood behind their own distinct podiums in the council room, which resembled a court room. Behind Arthur stood Kiku, Francis, Kasem, and Antonio. Ivan, along with Lien, was standing to Arthur’s right. 

Arthur stepped forward “Hello, everyone. Thank you very much for agreeing to see us so... graciously.”

The frowns on the five council member’s faces deepened, showing that the sarcasm of Arthur’s statement was not lost on them. “We were asked here by Lord Braginski young man, not you”

“Yes you were, but it is I who wish to speak with you. Lord Ivan was simply kind enough to get you all in the same room.” 

One of the old men turned toward Ivan “What is he speaking about?”

“I am here to speak about the falsehood of some of our beliefs.” Arthur stated plainly. “I am sure you are all aware of the proposed future marriage of Lien and myself. This marriage was arranged under the false assumption that the current decline in magical ability of witches and wizards is due to the dwindling population, which in turn is due to witches and wizards consorting with humans. It is believed that consorting with humans drained a witch or wizard of their powers and that such unions could not produce offspring. Council members recently some information has come to my attention that proves all of this to be false.”

The council didn’t move. They didn’t even blink an eye “What information?”

“I have recently met a young man who was the son of a human man and a witch.” He looked behind him and indicated Kasem. “He has inherited his mother’s magical prowess, and more. In fact in the last few days Lien and I have been working with him extensively. Kasem, if you would please.”

Kasem nodded. He stepped forward and held out his hand. His fingertips began to glow and then the light flowed down his finger and into his hand where it formed a small ball. This ball then levitated above his palm. Kasem’s face contorted in concentration as the ball slowly took shape and changed into water, fire, earth, and then air. 

One of the council member mumbled “That is not possible. One of you is doing it for him.”

“If one of us was then he would not have been able to hold it within his palm.” He smirked “Kasem has only recently begun to explore the depths of his power. In just a few days he was able to master the spell you have seen, which is a spell reserved for senior academy students. With more time it is my opinion that Kasem’s power will even surpass my own.” Arthur turned his full attention back to the council “Gentlemen I feel it is safe to say that obviously humans and those with magic can reproduce and it is my hypothesis that their resulting children are in fact stronger then their parents. The current decline in magical prowess among witches and wizards is more or less due to witches and wizards only having children with other witches and wizards. It is a form of inbreeding, so to speak.”

The council was silent until one of the men leaned forward “Of course the resulting children are more powerful. Once the parent loses their magic after copulation the power must go somewhere.”

Did they just admit it? “Which brings us to the second falsehood. Witches and wizards do not lose their power after having sex with mortals.”

“And what proof do you have of this?”

Antonio stepped forward as Arthur spoke “My acquaintance and I have both been with a human, and we have not lost any of our powers. In fact,” Arthur smiled “We feel more powerful from doing it.”

The council’s faces remained grim and uncaring, which greatly confused Arthur. Why were they not shocked, or at least angry? Why were they not protesting? Why were they... he shook his head “You knew.” He glared up at them “You knew all of this already.” The council remained silent. Anger surged through Arthur’s veins “You bastards knew this was the case all along and yet you chose to let the public remains stupid. In fact, I wonder if you were the ones who thought up those lies in the first place.”

“You will hold your tongue.” One council member warned.

“Why? Why did you do it?” Arthur balled his hands into fists at his sides “One thing has been confusing me for some time. When I tried to find out more information about any witches and wizards who had been exiled for having sex with humans, I couldn’t find anything. It was as if the moment they were found out they just vanished. But now I see that they didn’t just vanish,” his smile was dark and menacing “You had them killed didn’t you. So the truth wouldn’t get out.”

“And to rid us of any impure offspring they had sired.” Spat one of the council members.

“You are very clever, Mr. Kirkland. But you are not the first to come before this council proclaiming that the truth must be made public.” The council members stood “Our race is dying. There are very few of us left. So it has been put to the council to save it. Though breeding with the humans does produce fertile and strongly magical children, it also means that we are hybridizing with them. If we continue to do that, then our race will also die out. We will stop being what we are then the future generations will be something else entirely.”

“That is why we spread those rumors and made the laws supporting them. There is nothing more powerful then fear.”

Arthur looked to the ground “I see. And now I wonder what you plan to do with us.” He looked behind him at everyone. They all seemed to know what question needed to be asked. “You can not just let us go. So do you plan to kill us?”

“That is up to you. If you allow us to cast a memory spell on you, to erase all knowledge of this entire thing, then you and Ms. Lian can go on about your lives and marry.”

“What about the fact that I had sex with a human?”

“We will erase your entire memory, of everything.”

Arthur looked toward Antonio and then Kasem “What about them?”

“They will be killed, humanly of course. I assure you the death spell is quick and painless.”

“So not only are you all murderers, but you have also sunk to the depths of black magic.” Arthur released a breath in sheer disbelief of the situation.

“Lord Braginski. You are free to leave as well, providing you agree to the same terms that Mr. Kirkland and your daughter do.” 

Arthur glances over toward Ivan. The man’s face was still that utterly terrifying Russian smile, but now there seemed to be an almost palpable purple aura around him. Arthur then looked to the others, seeing the looks on their faces. He turned back to see that all the council member were standing, awaiting their answer. “I think I speak for everyone here council when I say, fuck you.”

Faster then Arthur could have even blinked one of the council members took out his wand and attacked them. Fire balls shot through the air like missiles straight for Arthur and then shattered into blades of ice when they ricocheted off a barrier. Arthur turned to see Antonio and Francis had their hands outstretched, there palms glowing red.

“We’ll take care of the barrier.” Antonio yelled. The next thing Arthur knew Ivan and Kiku were at his side.

“I never thought I would be fighting the council of wizardry.” Ivan spoke in an unamused tone. “However I have not been particularly fond of them for as long as I can remember.”

Kiku pulled an Asian fan out of his jacket and opened it. Several small marble sized balls of blue foxfire ignited at the tip of each fan blade. “Yes, a fight is not what I would have expected this to become when we first entered here.”

Arthur extracted his wand from his vest pocket. He hardly ever used his wand anymore because he had master how to cast simple magic without it, but for wizard duels it was necessary. Arthur nearly fell over as a furry missile jumped into his shoulder. Iggy hissed and growled, showing his white fangs. Arthur smiled and not wasting a second more he swung his wand. The wooden podiums splintered and then crumbled. The council members evaporated into a whirlwind of black smoke and then appeared next to Arthur and the others. Each one attacked a different person, effectively separating them. Arthur dodged a blast and then tried to counter with one of his own. The resulting sparks and combustion left a smearing of black ash on the wall. Arthur turned and ran, trying to get more distance between them. He ran past Kiku who deflected every blow with his fan and then attacked with a form of magic that replicated the exquisite brush strokes of Japanese art. The black ink clouds and wind morphed into a drawing of a dragon. Kiku brought his fan to his lips and blew softly. The dragon roared and let out a breath of blue flames. 

Ivan moved and dodged with far more grace and skill then his muscular form would lead one to believe. No matter how many spells or attacks the council member tried to land on him every one missed. This caused the man’s anger to grow more and more until finally he screamed and then charged at Ivan, his body morphing into that of a bear. Ivan’s raised a brow and then smiled, meeting the bear head on. The bear roared and raised its huge clawed paws. Ivan blocked it with an iron pipe that seemed to have materialized out of nowhere. He then threw the bear off his balance and slashed forward with the pipe. The bear rolled out of the way just as the pipe made contact with the floor and left a six inch wide gash.

Lien moved to protect Kasem, pushing him behind her as another of the council members came toward them. “You would protect such an abomination?” Lien raised her arm, her red wand shinning in the dime light of the court room. 

“I would protect him from everything, if that were his wish.” Lien spoke in a hushed tone. Her dark brown eyes were almost black as she stared down her opponent. The council member yelled out a command as his body evaporated into black smoke as before. When he reappeared he was only inches in front of Lien as he tackled her to the ground. The two of them tumbled away. Lien cast a spell that separated them from one another. She got to her feet, seeing that the old man was only several yards away. With a deep breath she brought her wand to her lips. The wand curled and then turned a dark red as it elongated. One end extended outward into a sharp blade. Lien grasped the handle and pointed her new weapon at the old man.

“A scythe?” The old man laughed. “You stupid impudent child! Such a common farm tool will not kill me!”

Lien smiled. From the crimson of the scythe stretched out several long black thorned vines. “My weapon is anything but common.” Lien smiled as she charged forward.

Arthur somersaulted out of the way of another blast before coming to his knees and aiming his wand. The bright yellow star at the tip glowed with power. The council member unleashed a flock of black ravens. Their red eyes burned as they swooped down to scratch and peck as Arthur. Iggy lept from Arthur’s shoulder into the air. His green eyes blazed as wings sprouted from his back in a gush of blood. He attacked the crows and flew around them, distracting them from their purpose. Arthur got to his feet and unleashed a beam of magical toward the council member. The old man countered his attack with one of his own. The two beams met and battled one another in an electrical tug-o-war. Arthur used all his might and concentration as he watched his opponent’s every more for any sign of change in tactic. He noticed the old man’s eyes flick toward Arthur’s right just before Arthur was slammed backward and against the wall.

Arthur coughed and sputtered, spitting the blood than fill his mouth to the floor. He looked up and glared as not only one but two council members advanced toward him. “Two against one. I’m glad to see the rules and ethics of battle are still being upheld.” Arthur tried to get to his feet.

One of the men lifted his wand, a dark green light illuminated the end “We are sorry about this dear boy.” He raised his arm in preparation to swing it down when an arrow shot right through his chest. Arthur blinked as the man’s dead body crumpled to the floor. He looked behind him to see Iggy on Kasem’s shoulder. The young man holding onto a glowing crossbow. Arthur smiled. 

The council member turned on Kasem with a war cry but Lien was already there in a flash. Slamming her scythe into the ground she then used it as a pole to lift and rotate her body, delivering a devastating kick to the council member’s stomach. He was sent flying toward Arthur. Arthur readied his wand. In the next instant Iggy was at his shoulder, licking his cheek. Power like Arthur had never felt before exploded through him. He swung his wand and the council member in mid air exploded. His body eviscerated itself and then disintegrated into tiny, bloody, meaty pieces.

Arthur’s breathing was heavy as he wiped the smeared blood from his cheek. He turned to see Kiku had transformed into a huge nine tailed black fox and was incinerating his opponent with his foxfire. He looked to see where Ivan was but all he could see was the decapitated body of a huge bear.

“You blasted brats!”

Arthur turned as another, the last, council member showed himself. He pointed his wand at Arthur and Lien. “Die.” He yelled as a wave of black dust began to rain down from the ceiling. Arthur moved toward Lien and Kasem, planning to shield them, but their bodies were enveloped in a yellow light as small sunflowers bloomed on each of their shoulders. The rain hit, but upon making contacts with the yellow shield it turned into fine grained white sand. Arthur turned just in time to see Ivan appeare behind the council member and his pipe stab right through the man’s chest. He gasped and gurgled some phrase before Ivan retracted his weapon and he fell to the floor.

It was over, and they had won. He looked around, seeing that Kiku, Antonio, and Francis were making there way over to them. “Is everyone alright?” Antonio asked.

Arthur looked down at himself and saw that any injuries he had obtained were actually healing right before his eyes. Ivan snapped his fingers and more sunflowers appeared on Antonio, Francis, and Kiku’s shoulders. Lien smiled as she moved to lean her head against Kasem’s shoulder “They are my Father’s healing protection flowers.” She said, explaining to the rest of them what exactly Ivan was doing.

Arthur smiled and then turned to scratch Iggy’s head “You were amazing buddy.” He noticed that even Iggy had a flower on his neck. Iggy mewed. Arthur took him from his shoulder and turned the feline over in his arms. The wings were gone but it seemed that the flower was helping. All that remained were the blood stains on Iggy’s fur. Arthur turned to nod toward Ivan “Thank you, for everything.” Ivan nodded in return.

“If I may say,” Francis spoke up “I’m a little bit surprised you helped us in the first place.”

Ivan raised a brow in his direction and Lien laughed softly “That actually is a rather interesting story. My father found out about Arthur’s boyfriend and confronted me about it, asking if I knew. When I said I did he threatened to kill him for embarrassing me. But in trying to stop him I accidentally admitted my own crush on Kasem. He then demanded I tell him everything. After that I thought he was still going to kill Arthur and possibly even hurt Kasem, but as it turns out even my own father has been in love with a human for several years now. He was more interested in talking to Arthur than killing him.”

“But... what about me?” Kasem asked.

Lien glanced toward Arthur, a bit embarrassed “My father never liked Arthur to begin with. But at the time it seemed he was the only possible choice. Now that everything is out in the open,” she looked to Arthur “My father would appreciate it if you did not marry me.”

Arthur raised his hands in a mock gesture of hurt “The pain will be great, but I’ll manage.” He smiled “Just invite me to the wedding and I’ll be fine.” Lien laughed as Kasem blushed, though he did wrap his arms around the girl. 

Kiku looked to Ivan “We have just killed the entire council of magic. What are your people going to do?”

Ivan looked around the room “I, along with some contacts of mine, shall form a new council. I believe I know just the men who would be adequate for the job.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The magical world had certainly been turned upside down. Arthur watched the latest news from his television screen as he petted Iggy, who was in his lap. Alfred was in the kitchen making something with eggs. Arthur didn’t have to worry about the man catching him watching what was on the screen because the news itself was enchanted so that only those with magic could see it. To a person like Alfred it would just look like Arthur was watching football, or soccer as Alfred protested it was called.

Alfred came out of the kitchen humming a Disney song as he set two plates on the table. Arthur turned off the television and moved Iggy to one of the couch cushions as he got up. “What form of American breakfast have you made today?” Arthur asked as he walked over and sat down. 

“Scrambled eggs with bacon, cheese, and ham, golden delicious hashbrowns and jelly toast.” Alfred cheered triumphantly as he then placed another plate on the floor “Iggy! Breakfest!” The cat’s head poked up from the top of the couch before he jumped over and padded his way over to the dish, sniffing the egg. Alfred took a seat and then rested his head on his folded hands. 

Arthur poked at the food before taking a bite. He smiled despite himself “Not bad.” He took a bite of toast “Whole wheat toast would have been better.”

“If you had made the breakfast we would be eating charcoal.”

Arthur frowned “Fine so you’re better at cooking, rub it in.” he paused when he noticed Alfred wasn’t eating. “Are you not hungry?”

Alfred’s cheeks colored as he gave Arthur a sheepish smile “I guess... in a way, yeah.” he took a steadying breath and then said “I have something for you.”

Arthur blinked “A present?”

Since Arthur had moved in with Alfred the American had constantly showered him with gifts all the time, but usually would secretly leave them somewhere for Arthur to find. He had never given him a gift to his face before. Alfred nodded as he got up from the table and left the room. He returned moments later with a small box and placed it on the table in front of Arthur. The box was big enough to fit in both Arthur’s hands and when Alfred tried to pick it up it shook, causing him to drop it back on the table. He then cautiously lifted the lid and a small cream colored head popped up. The kitten mewed excitedly as it tried to scramble out of the box. Arthur’s eyes widened and then he smiled as he lifted the kitten into his arms. It was a chubby little thing with a fluffy dark brown tail. There was a red, white, and blue ribbon wrapped around his neck. When Arthur lifted him up to see if there was a name tag he saw a single gold ring. Untying the bow Arthur slid the ring off the silk ribbon and into his hand. 

Alfred knelt at his side and grasped his hands “Arthur, we’ve been together for six months now. And more then anything I would like you to spend the rest of your life with me.” He kissed Arthur’s hand “Please marry me, and let’s proclaim to the world what I already know in my heart to me true.”

Arthur’s eyes widened as he stared down at Alfred in sock. The kitten jumped from his lap to the floor. Arthur didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even know what to do. Hell he had never even expected Alfred to...to... to do this! He gulped and looked away.

“I... I can’t.”

Alfred’s head shot up like a rocket as he looked at Arthur with a mixture of hurt and confusion “What! Why!?”

Arthur let go of his hand and placed the ring on the table “Because I havn’t been completely honest with you.”

Alfred tilted his head to one side “What? Honest with me? You mean this entire time we’ve been living and sleeping together you have been keeping something from me?!”

Arthur flinched at the anger in his tone “I had no choice! Even with the changing rules it is still forbidden for us to tell humans about ourselves. Unless,” he steadied his voice “unless we intend to marry them.” He rose from the chair and faced Alfred, who rose to his feet. “If you want to marry me then you’re going to have to accept all of me.”

Alfred blinked “I don’t understand, Arthur.”

”I’m not normal Alfred.” Arthur sighed, raised his hand, and circled one finger in the air. Everything began to levitate. The cats, the dishware, the food, even the TV. Alfred’s eyes went wide as he looked around at everything, even doing a complete full body turn. With a feeling of dread Arthur let the items gently glide back into there places. He sighed and waited for Alfred’s reaction. 

Alfred opened his mouth several times like a fish out of water and then pointed to Arthur “You’re a...wizard?”

Arthur nodded. He closed his eyes and wanted more then anything to cover his ears. He didn’t want to hear the insults, the accusations, or the demand that Arthur leave his life right this mo-

“That is so fucking cool!” ... What? Arthur blinked as Alfred grabbed his hands and started jumping up and down “You’re a wizard! A real live wizard! Holly cow! You’re not bull shitting me right? Like that was really magic and not some wires or magnets, right?” Arthur blinked up at him but nodded. “Yeehaw! My boyfriend is a wizard!” Alfred hugged him and practically crushed him to his chest.

“Hold on a second!” Arthur pushed away “What are you doing? You’re supposed to be... I don’t know, scared or something of that sort.”

Alfred frowned “Why should I be scared?”

“Because I’m not human!”

“Animals aren’t human and I’m not scared of them.”

“That is not what I’m getting at!” He pointed at Alfred “When someone shows you they defy the human conception of laws of nature you are not supposed to be alright with it!”

Alfred laughed “Oh Arthur, you’ve been watching too many Hollywood movies.” He walked forward and wrapped his arms around his shoulders “You’re a wizard, so what. I really couldn’t give a fuck.” He gasped “Your British and a wizard! Holly crap it’s like I’m dating Harry Potter!”

Arthur glared at him “I can turn you into a toad you know!”

Alfred laughed and kissed his forehead “No you wouldn’t.” Arthur grumbled some more before finally he hugged Alfred back. “I gather his means you’ll marry me?” There was a pause before Arthur nodded against his shoulder. “Great!” Alfred leaned down and captured Arthur’s mouth in a kiss.

_Welcome to the night_  
And you will see you've got the magic power   
I am on my way, I keep the key to your tower   
You can show me something really hot   
Call it love or madness   
But you'll get the best of what I've got 

_Work your magic_  
I never wanna lose this feeling   
I am able and I'm willing   
Yes, I'm willing   
Work your magic   
You set my beating heart in motion   
When you cast your loving potion   
Loving potion 

_Work your magic_  
I never wanna lose this feeling   
I am able and I'm willing   
Yes, I'm willing   
Work your magic   
You set my beating heart in motion   
When you cast your loving potion   
Over me 

_Baby, you can put your spell on me_  
Makin' it slow and steady   
Maybe I can solve your mystery   
Are you ready?   
We are standing closely skin to skin   
Playin' a very old game   
In this game of love you always win 

_Work your magic_  
I never wanna lose this feeling   
I am able and I'm willing   
Yes, I'm willing   
Work your magic   
You set my beating heart in motion   
When you cast your loving potion   
Over me 

_So you work your magic_  
Baby, work your magic   
Keep my heart forever bound   
Work your magic   
I never wanna lose this feeling   
I am able and I'm willing   
Yes, I'm willing   
Work your magic   
You set my beating heart in motion   
When you cast your loving potion   
Over me 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Work your magic” is a song by Dmitry Koldun, and was the inspiration for this fic. There is a USUK video to this song. Just go to youtube and type in ‘USUK work you magic’, it should come up no problem.


End file.
